DXD Wars
by andreher
Summary: Dos universos diferentes, similares en ciertos aspectos pero diferentes en otros. Cada uno con sus propios misterios, unidos por un puente entre estos. ¿Acaso sera una coincidencia?, ¿Que consecuencias conllevara esta unión a futuro?, ¿Sera para bien o para mal?. Lo único que se puede concluir, es que definitivamente nada, absolutamente nada volverá a ser como antes. Cap. II Prox.
1. Prólogo Pt 1

**Renuncia de Derechos: Star Wars y Highschool DXD le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y/o dueños. Hago esta historia con el único fin de entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **Prologo Pt. 1**

 **Mustafar, Sistema Mustafar**

 **0 NEI (Nueva Era Imperial)**

Mustafar, un planeta el cual se podría decir que es el infierno mismo, ríos de lava corren sobre la inerte corteza del planeta, en donde asombrosamente la presencia de vida no es carente, pero este no es el punto al que queremos llegar, ahí, en uno de los ríos de lava del planeta se daba lugar un combate a muerte entre dos personas, o para ser más exactos dos caballeros Jedi, o al menos uno lo sigue siendo. Montados sobre una plataforma autómata, con un escudo lo suficientemente resistente para soportar el calor infernal del lugar, blandían sus sables de luz de tal forma que los dos demostraban su destreza con sus respectivos sables, pero llegado el punto clímax de la batalla, en donde se decidiría quien poseía una mayor destreza, así como un mayor poder, hemos de decir que se encontraba en un balance entre ambos contendientes.

\- Se acabó Anakin, llevo la delantera – afirmaba el caballero Jedi

\- Estas subestimando mi poder – refuto el ex-Jedi

\- No lo intentes –

Anakin dio un salto, para así poder sobrepasar a su antiguo maestro, este a su vez lanzo un par de cortes con su sable, intentando acertar alguno en su antiguo padawan, el cual ninguno acertó, Anakin aterrizo a espaldas de Obi Wan, quedando en un principio ambos espalda con espalda, dando un giro a su sable Anakin introdujo su sable en aquel en el que en algún momento considero, no solo como maestro, sino también como un amigo e incluso como el padre que nunca tuvo, pero eso, había finalizado ahí, apagando su sable, Anakin solo observo como Obi Wan caía al suelo, dejando salir su último suspiro, dando así a entender que este había fallecido, posteriormente Anakin empujo con uno de sus pies a Obi Wan al borde del caudal de lava, dejando el inerte cuerpo de su ex maestro.

Anakin observo como una nave se acercaba unas de las plataformas de aterrizaje, a lo cual el procedió a retirarse hacia dicho lugar, para poder encontrarse con su ahora nuevo maestro. Llegando al lugar, camino entre una fila de soldados clon de choque, que hacían de escolta de no solo el nuevo maestro de Anakin, sino también del ahora autoproclamado emperador de toda la galaxia. Anakin se acercó a su maestro, haciendo una reverencia.

\- Un trabajo excelente mi aprendiz, ahora no queda nadie que se nos oponga. La Galaxia ahora es nuestra –

Lord Sidious procedió a sacar un sable de luz, para entregárselo a Anakin.

\- Tú nueva arma, Lord Vader –

Lord Vader empezó a contemplar su nuevo sable de luz, dándole la espalda a su maestro, para posteriormente en un rápido movimiento, girar sobre su eje, activar su sable e introducirlo en el pecho de su maestro, produciendo este solo un ligero gemido de dolor, cayendo al suelo y así, perder la conciencia. La guardia clon, estupefactos ante tal acto, intentaron apuntar sus carabinas hacia el Lord Sith, pero deteniéndose en el último momento reconociendo al ahora nuevo comandante en jefe del Gran Ejercito Imperial.

\- ¡No! La Galaxia me pertenece a mí – afirmo el ahora nuevo Emperador – Que dos de ustedes me sigan, el resto vuelva a la nave y esperen nuevas órdenes – les ordeno este a los soldados clon

\- ¡Si, Mi Lord! – contestaron los soldados clon al instante

Después de una prolongada caminata llegaron a otra de las plataformas, donde se encontraba un Esquife Estelar Tipo J, con su reconocible diseño en forma de boomerang y casco cromado. De este descendió un droide de protocolo dorado, mejor conocido como C-3PO.

\- Amo Anakin, la senadora ya se encuentra a bordo, sugiero que nos vayamos de este horrible lugar – dijo el droide de protocolo

\- Tienes razón Treepeeo, es hora de irnos, Artoo, sube a mi nave y síguenos, iremos a Coruscant – ordeno Darth Vader a su droide astromecánico, a lo cual este solo se dirigió al ETA-2 clase Actis, en el que habían llegado a Mustafar.

Anakin subió a la nave de Padme y se dirigió a donde esta descansaba, no sin antes ordenarles al par de clones que fijaran curso a Coruscant e informaran a la otra nave que los escoltaran. Anakin observo por un instante a su esposa y amada descansando pacíficamente en uno de los compartimientos de la nave, una vez salido de su trance se acercó a ella para acariciar su mejilla, despertándola en el acto

\- ¡Ani! – murmuro Padme al ver a su esposo a su lado

\- Tranquila Ángel – respondió este al ver la reacción de su esposa – Descansa, todo va a estar bien

Bastaron estas palabras para que ella volviera a caer rendida, permaneciendo Anakin a su lado durante todo el trayecto a Coruscant

 **Coruscant, Bahía Medica Sith**

No paso mucho para que llegaran a su destino, en donde ya los esperaban una guardia imperial en la plataforma de aterrizaje, así como un grupo de los mejores médicos al servicio del Imperio que habían sido llamados por órdenes de Anakin. Los clones procedieron a guiar la capsula medica en donde transportaron a Padme al interior de la estructura, donde realizarían el labor de parto, obviamente con Anakin siempre a su lado. Luego de que los médicos alistaran todo para iniciar, uno de ellos se acercó a Anakin

\- Mi Lord, se encuentra estable por el momento, pero sugeriría que operemos, para evitar complicaciones en el nacimiento de los bebes

\- ¡Bebes! – Respondió Anakin sorprendido

\- Así es, son gemelos –

Anakin volteo hacia donde se encontraba Padme, admirando su belleza y hermosura, había llegado el momento, en donde Anakin enfrentaría a la realidad, y descubriría si aquel sueño que por meses lo había atormentado, se volvería real. No paso mucho para que Anakin volviera en sí, volteando de nuevo hacia el médico, le indico que prosiguieran, este acato su orden, comenzando con el parto.

Uno de los médicos ordeno a un droide medico a estabilizar a Padme y ayudar en la labor, una vez que Padme volvió a estar consciente y sonrió al percatarse de que Anakin se encontraba a su lado, sosteniendo su mano. En ese instante empezó a gritar y pujar, a la vez que el primer bebe hacia acto de presencia, una vez finalizada la labor el droide medico cargo al bebe, presentándolo ante sus respectivos padres.

\- Luke – murmuro Padme débilmente, debido al agotador trabajo de parto

Anakin únicamente sonrió al entender perfectamente lo que su amada había murmurado, Luke sería el nombre del niño, de su hijo.

No paso mucho para que Padme volviera a entrar en labor, repitiendo el mismo proceso para que el segundo bebe naciera, el droide cargo al bebe, llevándolo ante sus padres.

\- Llamémosla Leia – volvió a murmurar Padme, a lo cual Anakin volvió a sonreír y recibió al bebe en su brazo libre.

Era un momento de alegría, pero, ¿acaso estaba soñando?, Anakin se preguntaba, ¿Qué significaban todas esas "pesadillas" que lo atormentaban?, ¿Fueron acaso simplemente eso, "pesadillas? Esta y otras interrogantes inundaron la mente del joven emperador, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una razón, y esa era que al fin podía tener la dicha de tener una familia, de estar con su "ángel" y ahora con un par de "angelitos" más.

* * *

A pesar de que la creación del Imperio fue algo inesperado para la mayoría de la población, la muerte de Palpatin y la subsecuente ascensión al trono imperial por parte de Anakin, fue algo que nadie se esperaba. Al inicio de su ascensión hubo ciertas complicaciones, y por complicaciones me refiero a grandes obstáculos; en el ámbito político y social, tener que lidiar con los líderes políticos, militares y comerciales, pero principalmente con aquellos que eran los más allegados a Palpatin. Aunque lo que más le costó al nuevo emperador, fue el ámbito familiar y personal, esto dado que Padme le costaba asimilar el hecho de lo que había sucedido, como el fin de la Republica y de la "democracia", a la cual ella le tenía mucho fervor; pero lo más difícil de digerir fueron las acciones que había hecho Anakin, pero después de varias discusiones, algunas algo subidas de tono, logro convencer a su amada de que comprendiera todo lo sucedido, diciéndole que la Republica se había convertido en un Estado Fallido, en el cual reinaba la corrupción, las injusticias, los juegos de poder, entre otras prácticas muy poco ortodoxas, eso sin contar que la Galaxia había sido manipulada por un Lord Sith sin que muchos se dieran cuenta de esto; pero ahora era su momento, era la hora de establecer su legado, construyendo una Galaxia más prospera, eficiente, estable y justa. En cuanto a las acciones de Anakin, si bien, no había como negarlas, él se justificó con el hecho de que, en cierto modo no había sido él, sino Darth Vader, aquel ser segado por el lado oscuro de la fuerza. Aunque otros no se hubieran tragado ese argumento, Padme decidió confiar en su esposo, Anakin, dado que en cierto modo, tenía algo de sentido.

Aunque Padme había logrado entender, habían otros cercanos a los emperadores que no lo habían asimilado, los primeros fueron las familias de ambos, y la segunda los compañeros de trabajo y conocidos de Padme y uno que otro de Anakin. Por una parte la familia de Padme, estos se sorprendieron por la noticia de la llegada al poder de Anakin Padme, pero poco a poco lo asimilaron, esto más que nada a la llegada de los dos pequeños Skywalker, que tomo más relevancia. En cuanto a la "familia" de Anakin, hablando de su padrastro, hermanastro y la pareja de este, no hubo tanta interacción, más que nada la razón de su comunicación, fue para agradecerle a Anakin la reciente liberación de Tatooine de manos de los Hutt, pero también Cliegg Lars aprovecho para decirle a Anakin que contaba con su apoyo y que seguramente, su madre habría estado orgullosa de él; por su parte Anakin les agradeció y comento que podían contar con él, siempre y cuando estuviera a su alcance.

Aunque, el mayor problema fueron las amistades de Padme, principalmente la senadora Mon Mothma, el senador Bail Organa, entre otros cuantos senadores conocidos de Padme, y la actual reina de Naboo. Luego de una acalorada discusión en la cual Anakin les revelo que el verdadero autor de todo había sido Palpatin, o Darth Sidious, desde las Guerras Clon hasta su reciente muerte, les demostró que había jugado con la Republica y con la Galaxia, convirtiéndola en su "títere"; la reacción de los presentes demostraba algo de sorpresa, dado que ya se daban una idea de lo manipulador y la obsesión de poder de Palpatin, pero el enterarse que era un Lord Sith, fue algo completamente inesperado. Luego de esto y después de acordar ciertos términos, como el que Mon Mothma y Bail Organa, dejarían de ser senadores, para convertirse en Gran Visires, que Jar Jar Binks reemplazaría a Padme como senador de Naboo y la creación la nueva Orden Imperial, en donde entrenarían a aquellos individuos sensibles a la fuerza, tanto en el lado luminoso, como en el lado oscuro; los senadores y la reina de Naboo, con algo de disgusto, reconocieron a Anakin y Padme como emperadores, y por ende al Imperio.

Ahora gracias al apoyo de su emperatriz, lograron crear un Estado que poco a poco florecía, dejando atrás las desastrosas Guerras Clon, y empezando a reconstruir la infraestructura estatal y gubernamental. Mantener a raya a políticos, militares y empresarios fue algo tedioso, pero a fin de cuentas habían logrado apaciguarlos; a excepción de algunos renegados que desconocían a Anakin como emperador, los más cercanos al antiguo emperador, con ellos se tomaron otras medidas, recurriendo a las cortes imperiales, para su consecuente aprisionamiento, obviamente con las suficientes pruebas y bases que sustentaran estos procesos y acciones, después de todo, querían crear un Imperio justo, y no una tiranía.

En el ámbito militar, hubo algo que casi provoco la separación de los emperadores y varios líderes del estado, y esto fue la decisión de Anakin de aprobar la "Doctrina Tarkin", un doctrina militar propuesta por el Almirante Wilhuff Tarkin, que en un principio ideaba el establecimiento de un estado autoritario, por medio de la supremacía militar, pero después de unos cuantos arreglos y modificaciones, las cuales, Anakin, Padme, Tarkin, los Grandes Visires y algunos altos mandos militares aceptaron, se decidió aprobar, esto principalmente a que Anakin tenía una especie de presentimiento, y no, no era como aquellas pesadillas las cuales le atormentaban, esto era algo diferente, era como si la misma fuerza le advirtiera de algo que se aproximaba, algo que azotaría y devastaría a la Galaxia. Al final la Doctrina Tarkin establecía el reforzamiento de las Fuerzas Armadas, asegurando la creación de un una fuerza militar estable, fuerte y moderna, eso sí, principalmente para la defensa, seguridad y protección de la Galaxia y sus habitantes, estableciendo puntos como el que los clones seguirían siendo la fuerza principal de las Fuerzas Armadas Imperiales, y que según Anakin debía permanecer así, pero permitiendo ahora la introducción de ciudadanos comunes en puestos de alto rango, principalmente en la Armada Imperial. Aunque había algo que Anakin encomendó secretamente a Tarkin, y eso fue la construcción de una Estación de Combate, que pudiera hacerle frente a cualquier adversidad que pudiera poner en riesgo a la Galaxia.

La Galaxia, había encontrado la paz, al menos por el momento.

 **Centro de Investigación Imperial "Las Fauces", Sistema Kessel**

 **2 NEI**

"Las Fauces", un cumulo de agujeros negros cercano al planeta Kessel. Si bien se tenía conocimiento de "Las Fauces" desde hace más de un milenio, su origen, existencia y estabilidad eran un completo misterio, es por esto que muchos en la galaxia y durante generaciones habían fijado su atención a este "inexplicable" lugar, habían algunos que creían que una civilización muy avanzada pudo haberlo construido, en vez de haberse unido naturalmente. Uno de estos interesados era el Emperador Skywalker, dado que sentía una gran alteración de la fuerza en este mismo, así como una constante emisión de poder proveniente de los agujeros negros, así que por esto y otras razones, se decidió establecer un puesto de investigación al mando del Gran Moff Tarkin, en el cual no solo se investigaba lo relacionado con el cumulo, sino también, era el lugar de construcción de la Estación de Combate, debido al poco tránsito de naves por el lugar.

En el centro de mando todo transcurría normal, los científicos, oficiales navales, así como personal de apoyo de la base verificaban y analizaban las lecturas que emitían las sondas que patrullaban el cumulo, mostrando signos normales sin alteración alguna, hasta que de la nada, una alarma empezó a sonar y en una de las pantallas se empezó a proyectar el mensaje de "ADVERTENCIA: Incremento acelerado de energía detectado". Al escuchar esto el segundo al mando de la instalación, que se encontraba ahí presente pregunto:

— ¿Qué sucede Doctor?

Este al ser interrogado e intentando analizar la situación solo respondió.

— Para serle sincero, no tengo ni la más mínima idea comandante Bliix

— Espero que no haya hecho algo que le cueste su puesto — Respondió el ahora identificado comandante Bliix. Bliix era alguien que podría ser considerado un prodigio, en sus pocos años en la armada imperial, había ascendido rápidamente hasta su puesto; originario del planeta Corellia, era un hombre de aproximadamente 30 años, cabello rubio, tez caucásica, altura de alrededor de 1.77m, con una complexión física algo tonificada, en palabras simples un humano común y corriente, de no ser por su personalidad firme y analítica. Esta era lo que le había dado cierta ventaja ante los demás, teniendo una capacidad de mantenerse tranquilo ante situaciones inesperadas, tal como la que se estaba dando en este momento.

Mientras que el científico intentaba desesperadamente controlar la situación y entender que estaba sucediendo alguien más llamo la atención en la sala.

— Señor, las sondas 1-Alfa y 3-Dseta, reportan las mismas lecturas que la 7-Eta.

El Oficial al mando empezó a preocuparse al ver que algo raro estaba sucediendo, luego de unos segundos se dirigió a uno de sus oficiales de comunicaciones

— Comuníqueme inmediatamente con el gobernador Tarkin

— ¡Si Señor!

Después de haberle reportado lo sucedido a Tarkin y de esperar a su arribo al centro de mando, las puertas automáticas de este se abrieron, dejando a la vista a un hombre de avanzada edad, con un porte firme y un rostro serio, portando el típico uniforme grisáceo de la armada imperial.

Todos, incluyendo los científicos, dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para levantarse y dar un saludo militar.

— ¡Descansen!

En ese momento todos dejaron de saludar y prosiguieron con lo que estaban haciendo, Tarkin se dirigió a Bliix esta vez.

— ¿Cuál es la situación comandante Bliix?

— Señor, algunas de nuestras sondas reportan una especie de anomalía en el cumulo de agujeros

— Quiero más detalles Comandante — ordeno Tarkin

— Al inicio la sonda 1-Alpha reporto un súbito incremento de energía en su respectivo agujero negro, en este momento alrededor de dos docenas de nuestras sondas, reportan este mismo incremento en 6 de los 7 agujeros – comento Bliss

— Ya veo — murmuro Tarkin con un rostro pensativo — ¿Qué agujero no reporta esta anomalía?

— El agujero Delta, señor

— Quiero que hagan todo lo posible por descubrir que es lo que está sucediendo y manténgame informado de la situación

\- ¡Si señor!

Con esto dicho, Tarkin abandono la sala de mando dirigiéndose a toda prisa a su habitación, al llegar se sentó en su silla y mediante unos cuantos movimientos de sus dedos en el escritorio, apareció en este la figura holográfica del emperador, Tarkin hizo una reverencia hacia el emperador

— Gobernador Tarkin, me sorprende su repentina llamada — comento Anakin con un ligero toque de sarcasmo

— Majestad, lamento molestarlo, pero dada la situación actual, lo mejor sería que nos honre con su presencia lo antes posible — respondió Tarkin, sarcásticamente al igual que Anakin.

No era de sorprender este tipo de actitud entre los dos, a pesar de que Tarkin había aceptado el hecho de que Anakin ahora era el emperador, y por ende su comandante en jefe, su relación no era la mejor que digamos; Tarkin confiaba más en Palpatin, pero tenía que admitirlo, Anakin y Padme, hacían un trabajo eficiente en cuanto a gobernar una Galaxia se refería.

— Entiendo, me pondré en camino, lo antes posible

— Lo estaremos esperando, Majestad

Mientras que el tiempo había transcurrido y Tarkin esperaba impaciente la llegada del Emperador, más sondas habían reportado las mismas anomalías, lo curioso, era que la sondas que patrullaban el agujero Delta no estaban reportando nada de esto.

— ¡Señor!

Tarkin fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de uno de los oficiales.

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto Tarkin

— Nos informan que la nave del Emperador ha arribado al sistema, su transporte llegara al hangar 2, en alrededor de 15 minutos — le informo el oficial a Tarkin

— Entiendo, avisen que voy en camino para recibirlo personalmente

— ¡Si señor!

Luego de haber hecho el recorrido hasta el hangar, Tarkin llego justo a tiempo para ver como una lanzadera T-2c clase Theta, aterrizaba en medio del hangar, varios clones y oficiales se mostraban en formación y con un porte firme, para recibir al emperador. Tarkin avanzo y se posiciono justo enfrente de donde se encontraba una rampa que la lanzadera había descendido posterior a su aterrizaje.

De la lanzadera bajaron dos columnas de varios integrantes de la Guardia Roja, la escolta personal del emperador y su familia, seguidos de Anakin. Una vez que Anakin se encontró frente a frente con Tarkin, el gobernador hizo una leve reverencia hacia su empleador.

— Majestad — hablo Tarkin con un tono algo leve, para posteriormente recobrar la postura firme y conducir a Anakin al interior de las instalaciones.

— Tarkin, ha pasado un tiempo desde que nos vemos en persona — comento Anakin mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la instalación — Quero pensar que mi visita no se debe a alguna complicación, en cuanto al "Proyecto" que le encomendé.

— En lo absoluto, mi lord, el avance del proyecto va sin complicación alguna, Krennic y Erzo han estado haciendo un trabajo prometedor, y en cuanto a su construcción, su idea de reutilizar los antiguos droides de la Confederación, ha hecho que esta se acelere significativamente. La razón de haberlo citado aquí fue debido a la otra encomienda que me solicito.

— Entonces, ¿Qué noticias me tiene?

— Hace aproximadamente un día, una de nuestras sondas reporto un incremento de energía en uno de los agujeros que patrullaba, posteriormente más sondas empezaron a reportar esta anomalía en los demás agujeros.

— ¿Ya han descubierto la razón de esto? — interrumpió Anakin

— Aun no, pero lo más intrigante es que, uno de los agujeros parece completamente estable y sin reportar ningún incremento.

— Ya veo

Luego de esto los dos, junto con sus escoltas, llegaron a la sala de mando, y al momento de ingresar, todos los presentes se levantaron inmediatamente e hicieron una reverencia.

— Descansen caballeros — habiendo dicho esto Anakin, todos volvieron a sus respectivas labores, a excepción de Bliix, que se acercó a sus dos superiores.

— ¡Majestad! — dijo Bliix, volviendo a hacer una reverencia hacia Anakin

— Lord Skywalker, el comandante Bliix, ha sido el encargado de supervisar los hechos desde que estos empezaron — Menciono Tarkin

— Es un honor conocerlo en persona majestad

— El honor es mío comandante, ahora, volviendo a lo que nos ha reunido aquí, ha habido alguna otra situación con respecto a los agujeros

— Hasta el momento nada, las lecturas de energía han seguido en aumento, y el agujero Delta sigue sin mostrar actividad inusual. — comento el comandante

— ¿Alguna hipótesis del porque esta situación?

— Seguimos en eso, y le puedo asegu — Bliix fue interrumpido debido al sonido de una nueva alerta

— ¡Señor! El incremento de energía en los agujeros Alfa, Beta, Gamma, Épsilon, Dseta y Eta se ha detenido, pero el agujero Delta ha empezado a registrar un incremento. — informo un oficial a los presentes

De repente, las luces y el equipo electrónico de la sala de mando, así como de la instalación empezaron a fallar, para posteriormente apagarse por completo.

— ¡Informe de situación, teniente Mujich! — ordeno Bliix a uno de sus oficiales

— Los equipos electrónicos dejaron de funcionar, las comunicaciones están interrumpidas, el soporte vital parece estable, por el momento, señor

Bliix se disponía a hablar, pero antes de poder hacerlo un destello se apreció en la sala, todos dirigieron su mirada hacia la ventana de observación, la cual daba vista hacia el infinito vacío, y en medio de este, los siete agujeros negros, de los cuales en seis de ellos se podría apreciar un haz de luz, el cual eran canalizados hacia uno de los agujeros. La situación en la sala de mando era indescriptible, estaba hecha un mar de emociones, pero había tres en específico que se podían denotar claramente: pánico, curiosidad y sorpresa. No obstante, la situación denotaba que esto aún no había acabado, antes de que alguien pudiera recobrar la compostura, los agujeros empezaron a acercarse poco a poco hacia aquel agujero central; luego de cinco minutos que parecieron una eternidad, los agujeros habían sido absorbidos por el único que había quedado, provocando un explosión de luz, que cegó a todos por un instante. Una vez sucedido esto, la electricidad había vuelto a la estación, parecía que las cosas volvían a la normalidad.

— ¡Señor! Todos los sistemas se encuentran operacionales de nuevo, no se reportan daños graves, ni tampoco alguna baja de personal — informo un oficial a Bliix

— ¿Cuál es la situación de las sondas? Quiero que alguien me diga qué demonios acaba de suceder — Ordeno Bliix

— Al parecer las sondas fueron destruidas debido a la explosión, y la verd — el oficial dejo de hablar, llamando la atención de los presentes — espere, recibo algo de una sonda, pero, no logro detectar su ubicación exacta

— Tiene alguna otra forma de localizarla o transmitir alguna imagen que nos ayude a localizarla — en esta ocasión el que hablo fue Tarkin

— Un momento señor, creo que puedo hacer que nos transmita la imagen en vivo — afirmo el oficial, tecleando varios botones y pantallas de su estación — Listo, recibiendo video, lo pondré en la pantalla principal

Y así en una de las pantallas de la sala de mando, apareció la imagen del video, desde su puesto, el oficial empezó a manipular la sonda y hacer que esta empezara a rotar, se podía observar en pantalla el inmenso vacío lleno de estrellas, todo parecía normal, hasta que algo apareció en escena, era algo que cualquiera de los presentes reconocería, ahí en medio de la pantalla se encontraba un planeta, pero esto no fue lo que sorprendió a los presentes, lo que en verdad lo hizo, fue que era un planeta que ninguno reconocía, con masas de tierra y vastos océanos.

— Teniente Mujich, verifique en la base de datos imperiales que planeta es el que estamos viendo — ordeno Bliix a su subordinado

— ¡Si señor! — Mujich procedió a teclear en su pantalla durante un par de minutos — Señor, el sistema no reconoce al planeta

— Vuelva a intentar teniente

— Ya lo verifique señor, dos veces

La intriga invadía los pensamientos de todos, ¿Qué planeta era el que estaban observando?, ¿Por qué no aparecía en la base de datos?, ¿Acaso era un planeta de la región desconocida de la Galaxia?, pero si ese fuera el caso, ¿Cómo llego la sonda hasta allá?, tendría que haber que recorrido más de media galaxia en un instante, algo que ni los mejores motores FTL podrían lograr. Esto había pasado también por la mente de Bliix, pero comenzó a descartarlo, es por eso que decidió tomar la iniciativa.

— Teniente, ¿De dónde proviene la transmisión de la sonda? — pregunto Bliix

El oficial volvió a teclear su pantalla

— No es posible — murmuro Mujich

— ¿Qué? Teniente, que es lo que sucede

— Eh, E-esto, la señal proviene de aquí, la sonda se encuentra en el sistema

— Pero como es eso po…

— Creo que lo que dice el teniente es cierto, gobernador — Anakin había interrumpido a Tarkin, llamando la atención de todos. Anakin, quien había permanecido callado durante todos este tiempo, al fin había tomado la palabra, este se encontraba mirando por la ventana hacia donde hasta hace unos instantes se encontraba el cumulo de agujeros negros. Todos de repente desviaron su mirada hacia donde Anakin tenía fija su vista. Para sorpresa de todos, los agujeros negros habían desparecido sin dejar rastro alguno, pero en su lugar se encontraba lo que parecía ser una especie de estructura metálica enorme en forma de anillo, pero lo más curioso era que esta delimitaba algo que a primera vista, parecía ser un vórtice.

Anakin lo sentía, una perturbación en la fuerza, una que nunca en su vida había sentido, se preguntaba, ¿Acaso esto era lo que presentía que iba a suceder?, ¿Este era aquel mal que el sentía que se avecinaba?, tan rápido como empezó a hacerse estas preguntas, encontró la respuesta, no, esto no tenía que ver con su presentimiento, si, sentía que esto causaba una alteración en la fuerza, pero no era algo que la fuerza le hiciera intuir que era un peligro, al contrario, una parte de él le decía que tenía que ir hacia allí, que tenía que entrar a ese vórtice, y de hecho le decía que lo tenía que hacer lo más pronto posible, así que decidió seguir a sus instintos, tomando su holopad abrió una línea de comunicaciones con su nave insignia.

— Almirante Yularen — de su pequeño holopad en forma de pequeño disco metálico, apareció un holograma mostrando a un hombre de aproximadamente unos 45 años, vestido con su uniforme de la armada imperial

— Majestad, ¿Se encuentra bien? Por un momento perdimos potencia y se cortaron las comunicaciones — hablo Yularen, con un ligero tono de preocupación

— Si almirante, estamos bien — contesto Anakin, tranquilizando a Yularen — Almirante, necesito que aliste la nave, partiremos de inmediato — ordeno Anakin

— Como desee, majestad, ¿Con que rumbo, majestad? — pregunto Yularen para indicar a sus oficiales de establecer las coordenadas para poder entrar al hiperespacio.

Lo que no se esperó Yularen, ni el resto de los que escuchaban la conversación, tanto en la sala de mando, como en el puente del Destructor Estelar, fue la respuesta de Anakin.

— Para serle sincero almirante, no tengo ni la más remota idea

* * *

Aquí esta, el primer capitulo de mi primer fanfic y crossover. La verdad llevaba tiempo con esta idea en la cabeza pero nunca me daba el tiempo para darle la atención requerida, pero al fin, logre safarme un poco de mis obligaciones y me dije a mi mismo, esta es tu oportunidad.

Bueno, con eso dicho, debo decir que en cierta parte me preguntaba, ¿Que habría pasado si Anakin hubiera ganado contra Obi Wan? y también que habría sucedido si Anakin hubiera tomado el control del Imperio, bueno, aquí tienen mi idea, aunque tengo que admitir que me inspire gracias a la historia de "Skywalkers: Rule the Galaxy!" del autor joeyf3271, un gran fic en mi opinión, se las recomiendo mucho; también en próximos capítulos aparecerá lo que es el universo de DXD, dado que el prologo lo decidí dividir en dos partes, una para introducir el AU de Star Wars y la segunda parte para el AU de DXD.

Pero bueno, estas son apenas introducciones de lo que tengo planeado hacer con esta historia, que estará dividida en tres Episodios, y a su vez estos estarán divididos, o al menos tengo planeado dividirlos en diez capítulos cada uno, aproximadamente.

Cualquier cosa o aviso que quiera hacer, los pondre al final de los capitulos o en el summary, dado que no haré lo que muchos hacen de dar avisos, como si fuera un capitulo mas, eso es algo que en verdad me llega a disgustar como lector, dado que a uno le dan la esperanza de un nuevo capitulo y a la mera hora es solo un anuncio.

También quiero decirles que espero poder subir un capitulo por semana, haré el intento, a lo mucho llegaría a tardarme un mes, y eso solamente si de verdad no tengo tiempo o en caso de que me surja algún imprevisto.

En fin, creo que eso es todo por el momento, espero sus reviews, comentarios y criticas, por supuesto, se que a no todos les va a terminar de encantar esto que les estoy presentando, pero al menos haré mi mejor esfuerzo para hacer un intento de historia decente, cualquier error ortográfico o de la misma trama de la historia, no duden en decírmelo, a fin de cuentas, soy un humano como ustedes, que llega a cometer errores. También les pido que si van a dejar review o critica, háganlo de forma respetuosa, digo, yo no soy precisamente que digamos un santo.

Bueno, sin mas que decir, me retiro, les deseo lo mejor, Hasta Pronto


	2. Prólogo Pt 2

**Renuncia de Derechos: Star Wars y Highschool DXD le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y/o dueños. Hago esta historia con el único fin de entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **Prologo Pt.2**

 **Kuoh, Japón**

 **2005 d.C.**

Kouh, una pequeña y tranquila ciudad a un par de horas de la capital nipona; la ciudad no presumía de tener grandes rascacielos o lugares turísticos, pero eso no era motivo como para no decir que era un lugar agradable y hermoso. Pero en esta ocasión nos centraremos en uno de los parques de la ciudad, en donde podemos encontrar a un grupo de niños jugando alegremente; aunque entre todos estos niños, se encuentra uno al cual se le nota un semblante de tristeza, principalmente por el hecho de que su mejor amigo (o más bien mejor amiga, aunque esto es algo que él tendría descubrir con el paso del tiempo) Irinia Shidou recientemente se había mudado a Inglaterra. Issei Hyoudou, un pequeño de apenas 7 años, cabello castaño, ojos color marrón claro; vivía una vida normal y modesta, pero eso sí, tenía una vida llena de felicidad y amor. Sus padres, antes de tener al pequeño castaño, habían intentado varias veces formar una familia, pero lamentablemente debido a ciertas complicaciones, varios de estos intentos habían terminado en un fracaso. Con el tiempo el Sr. y la Sra. Hyoudou comenzaron a perder la esperanza de que su sueño de tener una familia propia no se cumpliera, y justo cuando llegaron a pensar en la alternativa de la adopción, sucedió lo que ellos consideraban un milagro, la Sra. Hyoudou volvía a estar embarazada, volviendo a depositar todas sus esperanzas en que esta vez todo saliera a la perfección. Luego de ocho y medio meses, llego el ansiado día, llegaron lo más rápido posible al hospital y como si sus plegarias hubieran sido escuchadas, oyeron el sonido que para ellos se quedaría grabado en sus memorias por el resto de sus vidas, el llanto de su bebe, de su pequeño Issei. Debido a esto y al ser hijo único, lo amaban y le daban cuanto estaba a su alcance, demostrando que darían hasta la vida por su amado hijo.

Conforme iban pasando las horas uno a uno los niños se fueron retirando a sus respectivos hogares acompañados de sus padres, hasta que el parque había quedado vacío, bueno, casi vacío, entre uno de los juegos del parque se encontraba el pequeño castaño, con la mirada fija hacia el recién entrado cielo nocturno, preguntándose, ¿qué habría más allá de este pequeño mundo? tenía el inocente sueño de algún día poder viajar al espacio, incluso de convertirse en astronauta, y junto con su familia y su "amigo" Irina, poder explorar el universo. Pero tarde o temprano tenía que volver a la realidad, así que se levantó y se encamino hacia su hogar, a fin de cuentas su casa se encontraba a unos cuantos minutos del lugar, y no quería que su madre le regañara por haber llegado muy noche, además que esperaba con ansias estar en cama para que así su padre pudiera terminar de contarle el final de un cuento infantil que llevaba tres noche escuchando; el pequeño no lo dudaba, era muy afortunado de tener a su familia y la vida que tenía… Desgraciadamente el destino le tendría preparada una desagradable sorpresa, algo que un pequeño de su edad, jamás debería de presenciar.

 **Centro de Investigación Imperial "Las Fauces", Sistema Kessel**

 **2 NEI**

Había pasado un día desde el incidente en el sistema Kessel, en donde el cumulo de agujeros había desaparecido y en su lugar se encontraba una especie de anillo delimitando el extraño vórtice. Luego de esto y del video obtenido por la sonda, Anakin se disponía a atravesar lo que sea que fuera esa cosa. Algunos de sus altos oficiales ahí presentes como el Almirante Yularen, el comandante Bliix e, increíblemente, el gobernador Tarkin, le recomendaron abstenerse de hacer algo como eso, dado que no sabían exactamente que era esa cosa, ni su naturaleza y origen. Pero antes de que lograran convencer a Anakin de no hacer una de sus habituales ideas descabelladas, el oficial Mujich había obtenido más información mediante la transmisión de video de la sonda que había atravesado el vórtice, descubriendo que cerca de lo que parecía ser el satélite natural del recién descubierto planeta, había otro anillo con su respectivo vórtice en el centro. Esto no solo sorprendió a los altos mandos, oficiales navales y científicos presentes, creando una gran controversia sobre que eran en realidad estas misteriosas estructuras. Entonces, todo se silenció cuando tres palabras se escucharon en el recinto, "Puerta del Infinito", así es, uno de los científicos presentes había propuesto la hipótesis de que estas estructuras, de alguna forma, fueran una especie de estas legendarias y míticas "Puertas del Infinito".

Lo poco que se sabía de estas, era que hace cientos de miles de años atrás, una civilización antigua de la galaxia, identificados como los Kwa, las habían construido, permitiéndoles viajar entre planetas, utilizando el hiperespacio y la fuerza en conjunto, para realizar los viajes.

Pero aun así, esto no respondía todas sus preguntas respecto a estas estructuras, dado que por lo que se contaba en las leyendas, las "Puertas del Infinito" se encontraban en los propios planetas, dentro de templos en forma de pirámides. Entonces, ¿De qué forma se relacionaban estos anillos con las puertas? ¿Qué eran en realidad estas cosas?

— ¡Majestad! — Fue entonces que Mujich había llamado la atención de los presentes — ¿Y por qué no conducir la sonda hacia el vórtice y observar que es lo que sucede?

Los altos mandos se sorprendieron ante la idea del oficial, en teoría era una gran idea, a fin de cuentas era solo una sonda, algo que, en dado caso de que las cosas salieran mal, no pasaría a daños mayores.

— Oficial, puede proceder — ordeno Anakin a Mujich, luego de valorar la idea

— ¡Si, majestad!

Mujich volvió a su estación y comenzó a manipular la sonda, poco a poco esta se acercaba hacia el vórtice; en la pantalla, este se hacía cada vez más y más grande, dejando ver su enorme tamaño, incluso Anakin y Tarkin, llegaron a deducir que tendría un diámetro muy superior a la Estación de Batalla que se encontraba en construcción, claro que fueron los únicos en hacer esta deducción, dado a lo secreto del proyecto.

En la sala de mando y el puente del Destructor Estelar se podía sentir la tensión, todos aguardaban inquietantemente la llegada de la sonda al vórtice, y justo cuando los nervios de todos no podrían estar en un nivel más crítico, el momento había llegado, la sonda había llegado al vortice; asombrosamente este no parecía tener algún tipo de campo gravitatorio o algo que atrajera a la sonda a su interior. Todos observaban fijamente a las respectivas pantallas sin importar lo que sucediera a su alrededor, su atención única y exclusivamente se enfocaba en la transmisión.

Mujich llevo su mirada hacia Anakin, esperando recibir la orden de este, y así fue, Anakin volteo a ver al joven oficial y asintió con su cabeza, en forma de señal de aprobación; el oficial sin pensarlo ni dudar por un momento procedió a hacerlo. La sonda avanzo y se introdujo en el vórtice, lo siguiente que sucedió, fue que el video en las pantallas dejo de observarse, en su lugar este fue reemplazado con estática, dando así a entender, que la sonda había sido destruida. Las caras de decepción no se hicieron esperar, la mayoría se preguntaba, ¿Qué hubiera ocurrido de haber sido verdad lo de la puerta, o al menos de haberse tratado de una especie de "portal"?

— ¡Oficial Mujich! — esta vez fue Bliix, quien se dirigió al oficial — termine la transmisión — ordeno Bliix a Mujich, al intuir que la sonda no lo había logrado.

Mujich asintió y procedió a cortar la transmisión, pero, justo cuando este iba a cortarla, las pantallas empezaron a mostrar algo que no se distinguía bien debido a que aún había interferencia.

— ¡Majestad, mire! — uno de los científicos que aún mantenía su vista a una de la pantallas se había percatado de esto y no dudo en avisar a los demás.

Todos en ese momento voltearon de nuevo a las pantallas, la imagen poco a poco se iba aclarando, dejando ver el vasto espacio estrellado, pero lo que llamo la atención de todos, fue una estructura en el medio de este, una estructura que era fácilmente reconocible, dado que la mayoría de los que observaban la transmisión se encontraban en esta, ahí, en las pantallas, se encontraba la Estación de Investigación de "Las Fauces".

— ¡Señor! El sistema de ubicación ya logro detectar la sonda — informo uno de los oficiales en la sala — La sonda ya se encuentra en el Sistema Kessel

Esto definitivamente sorprendió a todos, después de todo había algo de cierto en sus suposiciones.

— Entonces, podemos concluir que los anillos son alguna especie de "portal" — comento Anakin llevando una de sus manos a su barbilla.

— Creo que de eso no podemos tener duda alguna, majestad — dijo Tarkin — la pregunta ahora es ¿A dónde conduce este "portal"?

— Bueno, creo que eso se puede resolver fácilmente, gobernador — respondió Anakin

— Majestad, creo que lo mejor sería enviar sondas a explorar el otro lado del "portal" e incluso más adelante enviar a un pequeño grupo de exploración — refuto Tarkin, ante la más que obvia idea de Anakin

— Tarkin, tu como yo, así como los que acabamos de presenciar todo lo sucedido, queremos respuestas, y pronto, así que me ofreceré como voluntario a atravesar el "portal" — comento Anakin, dejando atónitos a la mayoría, principalmente a aquellos los cuales apenas conocían en persona a Anakin, otros pocos como Tarkin y Yularen, solamente dejaron salir un suspiro en forma de resignación, dado que sabían bien que sería casi imposible convencerlo de lo contrario — ¡Almirante Yularen! Prepare mi nave, en un momento estaré con usted en el _Exactor_ — ordeno Anakin dirigiéndose hacia el holograma del almirante.

— Majestad, me temo que eso no será posible — hablo Yularen, asombrando a la mayoría por su respuesta, incluyendo a Anakin, este se disponía a hablar, pero fue Yularen quien prosiguió — Como almirante de su flota no puedo permitir que vaya solo, es por eso, que iremos con usted, quiero creer que el _Exactor_ será capaz de soportar el cruzar a través del "portal", así que, lo estaré esperando para poder cruzarlo, y por favor, no intente negarse a esto, de lo contrario me veré en la necesidad de encerrarlo en el "calabozo" y esperar a que la emperatriz me perdone por eso.

— Bueno almirante, creo que me dejo con las manos atadas, estaré ahí en 10 minutos — menciono Anakin poniéndose en marcha hacia el hangar de la estación — Gobernador Tarkin, confió en que mantendrá las cosas en orden por aquí, y por favor, aun no le informe a mi esposa sobre esto, no quisiera preocuparla.

— Como ordene, majestad — dijo Tarkin asintiendo con la cabeza — monitorearemos la actividad en el lugar, así como mantendremos un seguimiento del _Exactor_ desde aquí con los sistemas que nos permitan comunicarnos con la nave.

Anakin comenzó su recorrido hasta el hangar y procedió a abordar su transporte. Luego de pasado el tiempo dicho por Anakin, este llego al _Exactor_ ; este fue uno de los primeros destructores estelares clase _Imperator_ en producirse, y que servía como la nave insignia de Anakin, bajo el mando del Almirante Yularen, esto debido a la confianza que le tenía Anakin al almirante, dado su largo tiempo de conocerse y su experiencia en las Guerras Clon. Anakin llego al puente, donde el almirante y el resto de la tripulación ya le estaban esperando.

— Majestad — dijo Yularen haciendo una reverencia — Todos los sistemas están en orden y en operación, estamos listos para entrar al vórtice

— Bien, proceda almirante

— Como ordene, ¡Motores a toda potencia, mantengan el escudo estable y manténganse atentos a cualquier situación. Prepárense para entrar al vórtice! — hablo Yularen, dirigiéndose a la tripulación del _Exactor_.

Y así, el destructor estelar, poco a poco se fue acercando hasta el vórtice. Todos los que se encontraban en la nave, las naves escolta y en la estación, aguardaban y observaban pacientemente la escena. Cabe aclarar que por obvias razones, aquellos que se encontraban a bordo del _Exactor_ estaban más nerviosos, que los que simplemente se limitaban a observar y monitorear la situación. Luego de un par de minutos, el _Exactor_ llego hasta su objetivo, donde la proa del destructor estelar con su icónico diseño en forma de daga empezó a introducirse en el vórtice.

— ¡Señor! Estamos entrando al vórtice, no se reporta ninguna anomalía en los sistemas de la nave — informo uno de los oficiales del puente

— Bueno, creo que ya no hay marcha atrás — murmuro Yularen — ¡Sigan con el curso establecido!

Mientras tanto desde la estación científica, Tarkin observaba como el destructor se adentraba más y más en el vórtice. Una parte de él deseaba que algo malo sucediera y que la nave no regresara, pero tenía que admitirlo, había otra parte que esperaba que la situación no se saliera de control, después de todo, el emperador se encontraba ahí, y aunque se diferenciaran en ciertos pensamientos e ideologías, Anakin y Padme habían logrado traer una época de paz, estabilidad y orden a la galaxia, además de que le habían dado el título de Gran Moff; así que volviendo a la realidad, únicamente se limitó a observar como el _Exactor_ desaparecía de la vista de todos, esperando a recibir más información de que era lo que habría más allá del vórtice.

De vuelta al _Exactor_ , todos se mantenían concentrados en sus respectivas labores, claramente con un ambiente de tensión y nerviosismo.

— ¡Señor! Hemos cruzado el "portal", todos los sistemas se encuentran en orden y operacionales, no se reportan daños ni bajas. Lo logramos — Hablo uno de los oficiales, para informar a Anakin y Yularen

— ¡A toda la tripulación! — Hablo Yularen por medio del sistema de parlantes de la nave — El _Exactor_ ha cruzado el "portal" y no se reporta ninguna anomalía, ¡lo hemos logrado!

 **Kuoh, Japón**

 **2005 d.C.**

Issei caminaba tranquilamente hacia su casa, preguntándose ¿Qué es lo que su madre habría preparado para la cena? No podía aguantar las ganas de poder probar uno de los deliciosos platillos que su madre preparaba, así que apresuro el paso, procediendo a doblar por fin la esquina para así encontrarse con la calle en donde se ubicaba su casa. Luego de pasar unas cuantas casas más, por fin había llegado a su hogar, procedió a abrir la reja que daba a la calle, camino unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a la entrada de la casa, ahí fue que, a pesar de ser un pequeño de 6 años, intuyo que algo andaba mal; la puerta de la casa se encontraba entreabierta, además, se veía claramente que la cerradura de esta estaba rota, de repente, una sensación de alarma recorrió el cuerpo del pequeño castaño, como si su propio cuerpo y mente le dijeran que no entrara a la casa. Para la mala suerte del niño, este hizo caso omiso de este instinto, y prosiguió a entrar, abriendo poco a poco la puerta hasta que esta estuvo abierta de par en par, dejando ver el pasillo central de la casa.

El interior de la casa se encontraba completamente a oscuras, todas y cada una de las luces de la residencia se encontraban apagadas, a pesar de esto, Issei se encamino hacia el interior, con sentimientos de temor y angustia, al preguntarse, ¿Dónde estaban sus padres? Y el ¿Por qué toda la casa se encontraba a oscuras? Desgraciadamente, las respuestas a sus preguntas las encontraría en la habitación a la cual estaba ingresando. Basto el que el castañito posara su vista en el medio de la habitación para comprender que las cosas estaban peor de lo que pensaba, ahí en medio de la sala, se encontraban sus padres, hincados en el suelo, con las manos atadas y con un trapo que cubría sus bocas; se podía ver que ambos se encontraban en un estado deplorable, sus ropas rasgadas, moretones alrededor de toda su piel y rastros de sangre en el rostro y otras partes del cuerpo, lo peor de todo, era que su madre se encontraba en peores condiciones, está a diferencia del Sr. Hyoudou, notaba clara evidencia de violencia sexual, algo que afortunadamente el castañito no notaria, por el momento.

Issei al ver esta escena se quedó petrificado por un instante, esperando a que su inocente y pequeña mente procesara lo que estaba sucediendo, pero esta no daba para mucho, devolviéndolo a la realidad, así que lo único que se le ocurrió al niño fue intentar liberar a sus padres. Este se disponía a avanzar hacia ellos, de no ser porque algo, o más bien alguien, se lo impidió. Issei volteo hacia su hombro izquierdo, logrando ver una mano que reposaba sobre este, prosiguió a alzar la mirada siguiendo el brazo de quien lo detenía, hasta que logro ver una parte del rostro de la persona. Un hombre alto, alrededor de 1.85m de alto, con un físico muy desarrollado, cabello rubio y un rostro de muy pocos amigos, se encontraba a su espalda.

— P-por favor, ayu-deme, m-mis padres — tartamudeo el pobre pequeño, debido al shock que tenia

El hombre permaneció en silencio e inmóvil por un momento, hasta que esbozó una sonrisa tan aterradora, que seguramente dejaría traumado a cualquier persona de mente débil, luego de esto y manteniendo su sonrisa, le asentó un golpe en el estómago a Issei, sacándole todo el aire. Issei cayó al suelo, e intento recuperar el aire que aquel golpe le había sacado.

— Vaya, vaya, que interesante… y que patético

Se escuchó una voz en la habitación, llamando la atención de Issei, el cual intentaba levantar la miranda, a pesar del dolor que aun tenia.

— Nada más mírate pequeño, me habían dicho que si venia tendría la posibilidad de encontrar una buena herramienta para mi causa, pero en vez de eso, me encuentro a este par de insignificantes humanos y su débil bastardo.

El niño intento ubicar a la persona que estaba hablando, pero la oscuridad se lo impedía, hasta que esta misma presencia se hizo visible, acercándose hacia donde estaba Issei, y gracias a la luz que entraba por la ventana, pudo distinguir a un hombre de alrededor de unos 40 años, con una barba y cabello plateado, vestía un traje blanco y gris con bordes y cinturón plateados, así como una túnica plateada con bordes y decoraciones dorados.

— ¿P-por qué, n-nos hace esto? — pregunto el pequeño, con signos claros de que aún tenía el dolor de aquel golpe presente.

— Créeme niño, esto no es nada personal, preferiría estar en cualquier otro lugar en este momento, pero si la información que me dieron es cierta, no habré malgastado mi tiempo contigo, así que, necesito que hagas algo por mí, y tú y tu familia volverán a sus patéticas vidas, como si nada de esto hubiera sucedido.

— E-está bien — respondió el infante, al verse en una situación no muy favorable.

— ¡Perfecto! Entonces, necesito que levantes tu brazo y pienses en algo poderoso, lo más poderoso que tu pequeña e insignificante mente pueda.

Issei, ya habiendo recobrado la compostura y el aire, obedeció al hombre y levantando su brazo procedió a pensar en lo primero que se le viniera a la mente, aquello que fuera lo más poderos posible. El hombre miraba al pequeño como si esperara que algo sucediera, según la información que había recibido y si esta era cierta, frente a él se encontraba el portador de un Sacred Gear, para ser más exactos una de las trece Longinus, el Boosted Gear, aquel que contenía el alma del "Sekiryuutei" Ddraig Goch, uno de los dos Dragones Celestiales. El tan solo pensar que podría tener una arma así a su disposición, era algo que le haría estar a un paso más de cumplir su deseo de obtener lo que por derecho le pertenecía, o al menos es así como él pensaba. Pero, con el paso del tiempo, poco a poco sus esperanzas se fueron esfumando, al ver como no sucedía absolutamente nada, y ese sentimiento de esperanza y satisfacción, empezaron a ser remplazados por frustración e impaciencia.

— S-señor, ya hice lo que me pidió, ¿y-ya puede liberar a mis p-padres? — Pregunto Issei luego de haber hecho lo que le habían ordenado, por alrededor de 15 minutos

— Niño, niño, niño — Hablo el hombre con un tono de disgusto — La verdad quería hacer esto lo más fácil y rápido posible, pero dadas las circunstancias, creo que tendremos que usar un método más… Efectivo — termino de hablar con un tono maquiavélico.

Issei pudo notar su rostro de insatisfacción y pudo intuir que la situación en la que estaba solo iba a empeorar

— Veras, quiero que lo vuelvas a intentar, solo que esta vez contare hasta tres, y si para cuando termine de contar no ha sucedido nada — Pauso el hombre, solo para dejar ver un rostro completamente frio y aterrador que le helaron la sangre al pobre castaño — Tus padres van a morir, ¿Te ha quedado claro?

El pequeño instintivamente comenzó a intentar de nuevo desesperadamente, solo para ver como seguía sin suceder nada.

— Uno — empezó a contar el hombre

El pequeño seguía enfocado en lo que le habían pedido con todo su ser, deseando que algo sucediera.

— Dos

Pensaba en cualquier cosa que se le viniera a la mente que fuera lo más poderoso. Pero algo lo interrumpió

— Descuida hijo, todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo — Su padre había logrado zafarse del trapo que le impedía hablar. Issei escucho lo voz de su padre, dirigiendo la mirada hacia sus padres, observo como ambos lo miraban con un cierto grado de preocupación, pero también de fortaleza; fue esa mirada en sus rostros, la que lo tranquilizo, comenzando calmarse, volvió a concentrarse. Lamentablemente al igual que la vez anterior no sucedió nada.

— Tres — Termino de contar el hombre y chasqueando los dedos, apareció otro hombre de edad más joven, cabello plateado y sostenido en una trenza que le llegaba a la cintura, vistiendo un traje color gris claro; el cual procedió a levantar una mano y murmurar algo, acto seguido enfrente de los padres del castaño aparecieron dos círculos color plata. Lo siguiente que sucedió, fue que dos espadas, las cuales salieron de los círculos, atravesaron a los padres del castaño, los cuales cayeron inmediatamente al piso, acercándose cada vez más a su fatal destino.

— D-descui-da c-cari-ño, t-te a-amamos — Fue lo último que logro pronunciar la Sra. Hyoudou, que al igual que su esposo, había logrado zafarse del trapo que le impedía hablar

— I-iss-ei, t-tod-do v-va a e-es-tar b-bien, te a-a… — Fueron las últimas palabras del Sr. Hyoudou, antes de quedar completamente estático e inmóvil.

Issei no lo entendía, su pequeño e inmaduro cerebro no lograba procesar lo que había sucedido, había hecho lo que le pidió aquel hombre, se esforzó como nunca en su vida, esperando algo que ni siquiera sabía que era. Aun así, al parecer no había logrado lo que aquella persona esperaba que hiciera, y la prueba de eso eran sus dos padres, los cuales yacían sin vida enfrente del pequeño.

El niño comenzó a sollozar, unas cuantas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, su mente estaba en completo caos, pero eso sí, podía sentir como algo empezaba a recorrer su cuerpo, una sensación la cual nunca antes había sentido, una la cual era provocada por la imagen de la muerte de sus padres. Un mar de emociones inundaban su mente, pero había tres que destacaban; tristeza, al saber que no volvería a estar con sus padres; miedo, una parte al pensar que él era el siguiente, pero otra, el cual era el miedo provocado por no volver a tener una vida feliz y normal a lado de su familia; por último, ira, al querer hacer sufrir a aquel, o en este caso, a aquellos que habían destruido la vida que tenía.

— Rizevim-sama, creo que lo mejor será irnos de una vez — hablo el hombre de traje y cabello plateado.

— Tienes razón, creo que al menos nos entretuvimos un poco con esta insignificante familia humana — contesto el hombre el hombre de cabello y barba plateada — ¡Caballeros! Es hora de irnos, ustedes cinco — dijo señalando a cinco de sus hombres, incluyendo al rubio que había golpeado a Issei — Encárguense del resto y maten al niño — termino de ordenar para hacer aparecer un circulo debajo de sus pies, junto al resto de sus ayudantes y desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

— Encárguense de los padres y de la casa, yo me encargare del niño — Ordeno esta vez el rubio.

Issei seguía hundido en sus pensamientos, en un estado casi de coma, pero, se podía notar como poco a poco su respiración empezaba a tornarse más pesada, tenía sus manos en forma de puño los cuales apretaba con todas sus fuerzas, dejando ver un pequeño rastro de sangre que salía de las comisuras de sus manos, su mirada se encontraba tapada por el fleco de su cabello.

El hombre procedió a acercarse al pequeño, quería que este viera su rostro y hacer que suplicara piedad, pero al parecer las cosas iban a ser al revés, ya que lo que vio el rubio fue algo que le dejo helada la sangre; debajo del cabello castaño se encontraba una mirada sombría, una mirada que irradiaba una ira incontrolable, una mira que solo podía pertenecer a un Dragón.

El hombre soltó al niño, este había quedado de pie con la cabeza hacia abajo; de pronto un aura rojiza empezó a cubrir el cuerpo del niño y en su brazo se empezó a materializar lo que parecía ser un guantelete color rojo con una gema esmeralda en el centro y un par de cuernos amarillos en la parte posterior de este, pero lo que más llamo la atención del hombre fueron los ojos del niño, unos ojos totalmente verdes, con un pupila rasgada. Lo siguiente que sucedió fue que el pequeño dejo salir un grito tan desgarrador, cargado con todo el dolor y la ira de Issei, acompañado de una fuerte explosión de poder, esto fue algo que no solo los presentes escucharon y sintieron.

 **Castillo Lucifer, Inframundo**

En una de las salas del castillo podemos encontrar a cinco individuos de joven apariencia, los cuales tenían una charla de trabajo, estos eran Sirzechs Lucifer, un hombre de cabellos largos color carmesí y ojos verde azules; Ajuka Beelzebub, otro hombre con un cabello más corto, peinado hacia atrás de color verde y ojos azules; Serafall Leviathan, una mujer con cabello negro atado en un par de coletas y ojos azules, y Falbium Asmodeus, un hombre alto y completamente calvo; así como los acompañaba mujer de cabellos plateados acomodados en tres trenzas y ojos azul celeste; vestida con un traje de maid francés color azul, ella era Grayfia Lucifuge, la jefa de personal, reina y esposa de Sirzechs.

— Ajuka, has logrado encontrar algo respecto a la anomalía que se sintió el día de ayer — pregunto el pelirrojo a uno de sus compañeros

— Lamentablemente no, aun no estoy seguro de que es lo que varios de nosotros pudimos sentir, aunque en algo estoy seguro, no fuimos los únicos, tengo reportes de que también hubo ángeles, caídos, youkais, asgardianos, olímpicos, entre otras razas que llegaron a sentir aquel extraño fenómeno — termino de informar el hombre de cabellos verdes

— Eso suena interesante, Ajuka-chan — hablo esta vez la chica con coletas — ¿Qué opinas Falbium-chan? — pregunto al hombre calvo, el cual solo respondió con un ronquido, lo cual provoco que Grayfia dejara salir un leve suspiro, dado que conocía muy bien el tipo de reuniones que tenían los cuatro líderes del inframundo.

— Pero seguiré investigando que fue lo que provoco este fenómeno, aunque solo espero que no me lleve muc… — Ajuka dejo de hablar al momento de sentir aquel súbito aumento de poder.

— ¿También lo sintieron? — cuestiono Sirzechs a los presentes los cuales asintieron con la cabeza y con una mirada seria, incluyendo a Falbium, el cual había sido despertado de su pequeña siesta — Algo extraño está sucediendo últimamente, primero lo de ayer y ahora esto, creo que lo mejor será que nos mantengamos alerta ante cualquier situación que se presente. ¡Ajuka! ¡Falbium! — se dirigió hacia los dos hombres.

— Tranquilo, nos pondremos inmediatamente a investigar la situación — Dijo el peliverde, respondiendo por ambos, para luego desaparecer mediante un círculo.

— ¡Grayfia! — esta vez se dirigió hacia la mujer en traje de maid

— Dígame, Sirzechs-sama

— Es momento de contactarlos — acto seguido la mujer murmuro ciertas palabras, para que de la nada aparecieran tres círculos en medio de la sala, los cuales dejaron ver una especie de holograma de tres hombres, uno era un hombre joven de largo cabello rubio y ojos azules, otro era un hombre alto, relativamente joven, con cabello negro, flequillo dorado y una perilla negra, y por ultimo un hombre de avanzada edad con cabello largo, color grisáceo y una barba a juego, además de que portaba lo que parecía ser un ocular en su ojo izquierdo.

— Caballeros, puedo intuir que no fui el único en sentir esta aura y poder — comento Sirzechs a los individuos en los hologramas

— Bueno, lo de ayer fue algo inesperado, pero esto, vaya que es una sorpresa — hablo el pelinegro

— De casualidad tendrá algo que ver con lo de ayer — Pregunto el rubio

— Lo dudo, lo que se sintió ayer es muy distinto al súbito aumento de poder que sentimos hace unos momentos, casi estoy seguro que esto es algo relacionado con algún Sacred Gear — respondió el pelinegro

— Concuerdo contigo muchacho, lo de hace un momento tiene que ser obra de una de las herramientas de Elohim, en cambio lo de ayer, fue algo que nunca en mi vida había sentido — comento el hombre de avanzada edad

— Azazel, Miguel, Odín-dono, creo que va llegando la hora de iniciar los preparativos de la alianza, por lo que me han dicho, me temo que algo que jamás habíamos presenciado esta por suceder — dijo Sirzechs

— Sabes que puedes contar conmigo — sentencio Azazel

— Creo que será lo mejor, es hora de dejar atrás nuestras diferencias y velar por un mejor mañana — agrego Miguel

— Chico, sabes muy bien que te apoyo, pero, hay muchos en Asgard que preferirían no entrometerse en los asuntos de otras religiones, aunque hare lo que pueda para convencer a la mayoría de apoyar la idea de la alianza — respondió Odín

— Bien, estaremos en contacto, buscare la forma de hablar con los líderes de las demás "facciones" e intentar convencerlos de formar parte de la alianza, por el momento seria todo. Que tengan buen día caballeros — Termino de hablar el pelirrojo, para que así, los individuos en los hologramas se despidieran y desaparecer de la vista de los presentes.

— Serafall, cuento contigo para que inicies con los preparativos

— Me hare cargo de todo, no te preocupes Sirzechs-chan — Dijo al principio con un tono serio, para finalizar con su típico estilo infantil.

Sirzechs y Grayfia quedaron solos en la habitación, ambos con un semblante pensativo, aunque la peli platina lograba disimularlo un poco, los dos preguntándose, ¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo? Y si esto traería más problemas o en su lugar, alguna nueva esperanza.

 **Puente de Mando,** _ **Exactor**_

Un sentimiento colectivo de tranquilidad inundo la nave, habían cruzado el vórtice sin ninguna complicación y todo parecía estar en orden. En el puente, Yularen solo dejo salir un suspiro en señal de relajación, mientras que Anakin mantenía su postura de serenidad, aunque muy en el fondo, había tenido algo de nerviosismo, debido a que no quería que algo malo sucediera y no volver a estar con su familia.

— ¡Señor! — Yularen y Anakin voltearon hacia la dirección del oficial que había hablado — Hemos contactado con la Estación "Las Fauces", al parecer las comunicaciones no se han interrumpido.

— Es bueno escuchar eso — dijo Yularen, para en esta ocasión dirigirse hacia Anakin — Majestad, ahora que hemos logrado cruzar el "portal", cuál será la siguiente de sus "ideas".

— Bueno, ahora que lo menciona almirante, lo más sensato sería sondear el sistema, en especial el planeta que encontró la sonda, aunque, ¿Qué es lo que pudimos descubrir sobre el planeta con la grabación de la sonda? — Pregunto Anakin.

— De lo poco que nuestros oficiales y científicos pudieron recolectar de la grabación, se reportó la presencia de lo que parecen ser satélites artificiales "primitivos" orbitando el planeta, así como la luna de este, por lo cual podemos deducir que este se encuentra habitado por alguna civilización — respondió Yularen

— Mmmm… eso nos deja en una situación algo complicada, de acuerdo a la Convención de Sistemas Civilizados, el protocolo de primer contacto seria la recolección de imágenes de la especie para poder determinar su nivel de inteligencia — menciono Anakin, refiriéndose a la serie de normativas que se tenían en caso de encontrar una especie desconocida.

— En eso tendría razón majestad, pero creo que por los satélites podemos deducir que se encuentran en una era "pre-espacial" — comento Yularen

— Interesante, sería bueno establecer una base en el sistema — agrego Anakin

— Podríamos establecernos en el lado oscuro de la luna del planeta, evadiendo las sondas y satélites alrededor del planeta y la luna, dado que no queremos llamar la atención de los locales, dudo que sus sensores y radares logren captar alguna de nuestras naves, pero casi puedo estar seguro que tendrán algún tipo de telescopios de espacio profundo, con lo cual podrían identificar nuestras naves más grandes. Por el momento lo mejor sería mantener un perfil bajo, e inclusive enviar algunos de nuestros hombres al planeta a investigar más sobre esta civilización — termino Yularen

— Me parece perfecto, aunque lo que más me intriga es saber en qué parte de la galaxia o inclusive, en que parte del universo esta… — Anakin dejo de hablar al sentir una gran alteración en la fuerza, aunque no fue el único que lo sintió. Las alarmas en una de las estaciones del puente empezaron a sonar repentinamente.

— ¡Señor! Detecto un elevado pico de energía en la superficie del planeta — comento uno de los oficiales

— ¿Acaso es algún tipo de ataque? — pregunto Yularen

— No sabría decirle con exactitud, Señor — respondió el oficial

— Tienen la localización exacta de donde se está originando — cuestiono Yularen

— Si señor, aunque aún no tenemos un escaneo completo del planeta — dijo otro oficial, mostrando una imagen imperfecta del planeta en una de las holomesas del puente

Anakin y Yularen observaron que en lo que parecía ser una isla de tamaño considerable se encontraba el origen de la alteración.

— Almirante, prepare mi nave — ordeno Anakin

— ¿Majestad? Acaso no pensara en…

— Si almirante, tengo que ir, y no tiene de que preocuparse de mi seguridad, no pienso ir solo, prepare un pelotón de Clones Ultra — argumento Anakin, con lo cual Yularen dio un suspiro de relajación y resignación — Además, no creo que puedan detectar una nave pequeña, ya lo dijo usted mismo.

— Entiendo, ordenare que tengan lista la nave y que las tropas se preparen — termino Yularen

Anakin procedió a dirigirse hacia el hangar de la nave, donde su nave personal de transporte, un Theta T-2c, ya lo estaba esperando junto con un pelotón de Clones Ultra, vestidos con una armadura color negra y con un diseño más intimidante que la de las demás tropas clon, bajo el mando del comandante Rex.

— Majestad — hablo Rex, que junto con los demás clones adoptaron una pose firme e hicieron una leve reverencia — El almirante me informo que iremos al planeta recién descubierto.

— Así es Rex, aunque solo iremos para un reconocimiento de la zona — dijo Anakin

— Quiero pensar que únicamente será un simple "reconocimiento", pero sabe que estamos listos para cualquier situación — comento Rex, mientras todos subían a bordo del transporte.

— ¡Estamos listos para partir, majestad! — informo el piloto

— Entonces no hay que esperar más — termino Anakin, dando así la señal al piloto de que procediera a despegar.

Yularen observaba desde el puente como la nave se alejaba cada vez más de su vista, y para cuando ya no pudo divisarla en su campo de visión, procedió a dirigirse a la holomesa en donde monitorearía el curso de la nave.

Anakin por su parte se encontraba en la cabina del transporte observando como poco a poco se acercaban hacia el planeta, uno que fácilmente le recordaba a Corellia o Naboo. Pero había algo más que dominaba sus pensamientos, se preguntaba ¿Qué habría sido esa alteración?, definitivamente era algo que nunca había sentido y tenía que admitirlo, este último par de días habían sido de lo más interesante, primero el "portal" y ahora esto, acaso habían sido solo un par de coincidencias o ¿Acaso había algo más detrás de todo esto?

 **Kuoh, Japón**

El hombre intentaba ponerse de pie, intentando recobrar la compostura, no recordaba mucho, salvo que se encontraban en el mundo humano buscando un portador de una Sacred Gear, poco a poco empezó a recordar lo que había sucedido en la casa de la familia humana y luego de eso solamente un gran resplandor rojizo que lo cegó por completo y posteriormente lo lanzo hacia una de las paredes de la casa. Podía sentir como alguien lo ayuda a levantarse, pero no lograba distinguirlo bien, hasta que pasados unos momentos pudo ver que se trataba de uno de sus compañeros.

— Señor, ¿se encuentra bien? — pregunto aquel que lo estaba ayudando

— ¿Q-qué fue lo que paso? — cuestiono el rubio

— No recuerdo bien, solo recuerdo que estaba prendiendo fuego en una de las habitaci…

Este no pudo terminar de hablar, para que poco a poco empezara a salir sangre por la comisura de sus labios. El rubio no entendía que sucedía, así que comenzó a deslizar su mirada hacia abajo y para su sorpresa, lo que parecía ser un guantelete rojizo con lo que parecían ser garras color dorado, se encontraba saliendo de lo que era el pecho de aquel hombre, este cayó al suelo, dejando ver detrás una figura pequeña, pero sombría, envuelta en un aura rojiza y que irradiaba una gran cantidad de poder e ira.

Fue ahí que comprendió todo, aquel que había causado aquella "explosión" y que había matado a su compañero, era el niño al cual se disponía a matar. El hombre retrocedió un poco para hacer aparecer una de sus armas, una combinación entre una lanza y un hacha; este sin dudar un segundo se lanzó al ataque, el cual fue detenido por el niño, sosteniendo la lanza con su guantelete. El niño miro al rubio y esbozo una sonrisa tan aterradora, que el pobre hombre estuvo a punto de necesitar un cambio de ropa interior, se notaba como el pequeño se disponía a atacar a su presa, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo una ráfaga de poder color morado, repentinamente alcanzo al pequeño castaño y lo estrello contra una de las paredes que aún se encontraba en pie.

— ¡Maldito mocoso! En serio creíste que podrías contra nosotros — hablo de nuevo el rubio al ver que Issei había sido abatido — eres un simple humano, nosotros somos demonios, estamos por encima de cualquier insignificante humano — este procedió a acercarse al castaño, el cual se encontraba tirado en el suelo, medio inconsciente — debo admitir que me sorprendiste por un momento, pero ha llegado la hora de que conozcas tu lugar.

El rubio junto con los tres restantes demonios se acercaron hasta el niño, rodeándolo.

— Ahora, ¡Muere! — exclamo el rubio, para levantar su lanza e impulsarla directamente hacia el castaño.

Issei había comprendido que no había más que hacer, después de todo, no fue lo suficientemente poderoso como para hacerle frente, ni poder proteger a sus padres, era débil y eso no lo podía cambiar, así que se preparó para el fatal golpe.

La lanza estaba a punto de llegar a su destino, cuando de repente, el rubio sintió un dolor que jamás había sentido, una sensación completamente desconocida, debido a esto fallo en clavar la lanza en el cuerpo del castaño. Posteriormente procedió a bajar la mirada y para su horror, este había sido atravesado en el pecho por una especie de luz azul, la cual empezó a retroceder por el mismo lugar desde donde ingreso, dejando que este empezara a caer al suelo debido a la debilidad que empezó a sentir y posteriormente encontrar su fatídico destino.

Los tres restantes miraba atónitos lo que había sucedido, su compañero había sido asesinado y justo detrás de donde había estado parado, había una figura humana, cubierta por una túnica que cubría su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, pero lo que más les sorprendió fue aquella luz azul que parecía emanar de una de las manos de la figura, aunque debido a la gran visión nocturna de los demonios, pudieron distinguir como esta emanaba de lo que parecía ser un pequeño tubo plateado que sostenía la figura. Uno de los demonios salió inmediatamente del shock y procedió a atacar con una lanza similar a la del rubio, solo para que aquel individuo blandiera aquella luz en forma diagonal, y posteriormente el demonio cayera al suelo, partido a la mitad.

— ¡Maldito! — Grito otro de los demonios, para posteriormente observar a su compañero en forma de señal y atacar conjuntamente.

Cuando estos se disponían a moverse, escucharon dos sonidos completamente irreconocibles para los demonios y pudieron observar como varios pequeños haz de luz rojiza impactaban en sus cuerpos, matándolos al instante.

— ¿Se encuentra bien majestad? — pregunto Rex, revelando su presencia.

— Si Rex, sabes bien que podía contra todos ellos — contesto Anakin.

— Si majestad, solo queríamos un poco de acción — respondió Rex — además, es nuestro deber protegerlo ante cualquier situación.

— Pospuesto — dijo Anakin, dejando salir un pequeño suspiro, para después dirigir su mirada hacia los escombros de la habitación y poder observar una pequeña figura tumbada en el suelo. Anakin procedió a acercarse y pudo observar a un pequeño niño de cabello castaño, de no más de 7 años, el cual se encontraba herido.

Anakin llego hasta donde estaba el pequeño, retirándose la capucha y apagando su sable de luz. Noto que el pequeño aún estaba consiente, pero que poco a poco su fuerza vital se esfumaba, de repente un resplandor rojizo se hizo presente en la habitación, proveniente del brazo izquierdo del pequeño, dejando ver como el guantelete que portaba desaparecía junto con el resplandor. Esto sorprendió a Anakin y alerto a los clones.

— ¡Majestad! — exclamaron los clones

— Tranquilos… Rápido, traigan la nave y preparen una capsula medica — Ordeno Anakin

— ¡Si, majestad! — contesto Rex

Segundos después la nave en la que habían llegado hizo acto de presencia, a lo cual Anakin procedió a levantar al pequeño en sus brazos y dirigirse hacia la nave, el castaño, en un movimiento rápido cogió un libro que se encontraba tirado a su lado, el cual se encontraba en mal estado. Anakin y los clones se disponían a abordar la nave, pero antes de hacerlo, el niño volteo la mirada y estiro una de sus manos, llamando la atención de Anakin y los clones, los cuales pudieron divisar dos cadáveres más, estos yacían en el suelo, cubiertos en sangre y bajo unos cuantos escombros. Anakin noto que estos eran diferentes a los de aquellos que había matado, parecían estar vestidos con algún tipo de vestimenta civil y en deplorables condiciones; no tardó mucho en deducir que se traba de los padres del pequeño, el cual dejo caer unas cuantas lágrimas. Anakin pudo sentir como un sentimiento de impotencia recorría su cuerpo, esta escena le hacía recordar la experiencia de la muerte de su madre a manos de los moradores de las arenas, se lamentaba por no poder haber llegado antes, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Así que sin perder más tiempo, procedió a ingresar a la nave, mientras el castaño empezaba a caer inconsciente, dejando salir aún más lágrimas. Anakin procedió a recostar al castaño en una de las capsulas medicas de la nave, llevo su mano hacia el rostro del pequeño, limpiando sus lágrimas y acariciando el rostro del niño.

— Tranquilo, ya estas a salvo, todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo — hablo Anakin con un tono de voz que tranquilizaron al niño, el cual posteriormente cayo en la inconciencia.

Anakin sintió como una pequeña lagrima recorría su mejilla, no podía creer que un pequeño de esa edad, pudiera presenciar una escena como esa. En ese momento se comprometió a curar la traumática experiencia del pequeño, sabía que no sería fácil, pero no descansaría hasta poder sellar esa dolorosa herida.

La nave procedió a levantar el vuelo y tomar su curso hacia el _Exactor_ , lo que no sabían, era que alguien los observaba, desde la esquina de la calle donde se encontraba la residencia Hyoudou, una pequeña presencia, la cual había sido atraída al lugar debido al aumento de poder proveniente del castaño, observaba detenidamente la escena. Una pequeña niña de cabello largo y oscuro y que tenía una mirada la cual parecía estar vacía, vestida en un traje de lolita gótica, el cual dejaba al descubierto su pecho, y que parecía tener cinta aislante cubriendo sus pezones, mantenía su mirada fija en la nave; muy pocas veces había estado en el mundo humano, pero definitivamente aquel transporte se le hacía muy extraño, se daba una idea de los artefactos voladores que los humanos creaban, pero este era muy distinto en ciertos aspectos. Lo que más le sorprendió, aunque no se notara en su rostro, fue el curso que la nave tomo, este no se dirigía hacia alguna otra parte del asentamiento humano, ni siquiera a otra parte del globo terráqueo, no, este se dirigía hacia arriba, hacia la infinidad del estrellado cielo nocturno, alejándose cada vez más. Con el paso del tiempo y gracias a la gran vista de la pequeña, esta pudo observar como la nave llego hasta la luna y posteriormente se escondió del otro lado de la luna. La pequeña sentía algo proveniente de aquel lugar, una extraña sensación la cual nunca había sentido, sentía como la presencia de Ddraig, además de otra poderosa presencia, se encontraban cerca de esa extraña "fluctuación" de energía. Pero luego de unos minutos, sucedió algo que definitivamente capto su completa atención y curiosidad, de un momento a otro, dejo de sentir ambas presencias.

— Interesante — Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar con su monótona voz el Dios Dragón, Ophis Ouroboros.

* * *

 **Y con esto finaliza la introducción a la historia, ahora si, el próximo capitulo sera el comienzo oficial del Episodio I, la verdad tengo varios títulos que le pienso dar a este episodio, pero antes quisiera pedirles algunas sugerencias, dado que los títulos que tengo en mente no me terminan de convencer.**

 **Bueno, ya pudimos ver la trágica introducción al universo DXD (aunque, de una vez aclaro, se que estoy diciendo que es el "Universo Star Wars" o el "Universo DXD", pero en realidad es el mismo universo, solo que estamos hablando de galaxias que están muy, muy alejadas la una de la otra), como desgraciadamente el castaño tuvo que pasar por esta trágica experiencia y que si, es portador de Ddraig, así como una pequeña introducción del mundo sobrenatural y su reacción al sentir tanto la aparición del portal como el despertar del poder de Issei. Otra cosa, ¿quienes o que son los Clones Ultra?, bueno, estos mi versión de los DeathTrooper, dado que recordaran que Anakin decidió mantener activos a los clones, incluido el hecho de que el Imperio Skywalker, no es el imperio tiránico de Palpatin. En cuanto al destino del castaño, eso ya sera revelado en futuros capítulos.**

 **Otra cosa que quiero aclarar, muchos se preguntaran, ¿Porque metí la Estrella de la Muerte en la historia, la doctrina Tarkin y también (en un futuro) otros aspectos del Imperio canónico de Star Wars, si Palpatin esta muerto?, bueno, esta duda les sera respondida en el Episodio II, así que no responderé preguntas sobre este tema, a menos que sea necesario. (Ojo, un EPISODIO no es lo mismo que un CAPITULO, los episodios englobaran varios capítulos)**

 **En cuanto a los reviews (o review, !por el momento!)**

 **Condeale: Primero que nada, te agradezco que te des el tiempo de poder leer mi fic, me siento muy alegre y honrado de que puedas leerlo y que te haya agradado la historia. En cuanto a tu pregunta de si aparecerán personajes de Rebels, bueno, eso lo dejare como una sorpresa, (aunque tengo que admitir que solo he visto la primera temporada, así que me daré el tiempo de ver el resto de temporadas, que si no me equivoco son tres en total, y poder adaptar la historia) en cuanto a la presentación de Anakin al "Universo DXD" tendrá que esperar, por el momento como lo señale en este capitulo, el Imperio mantendrá un bajo perfil.**

 **Una ultima cosa, ya vieron el teaser de "The Last Jedi" y "Battlefront II", !Oh, Por Dios!, tengo que admitir que Disney esta captando mi atención en cuanto a Star Wars se refiere (aunque se que muchos dicen que "The Last Jedi" va a ser una copia de "The Empire Strikes Back"), pero ruego, le pido a Dios, Odin, Allah, Zeus, Quetzalcoatl y cualquier otro dios, que no nos decepcionen; no se que opinen ustedes.**

 **Bueno, creo que esto fue todo por el momento, yo me retiro, les deseo lo mejor y que la fuerza los acompañe.**


	3. Capitulo I Vuelta al Hogar

**Renuncia de Derechos: Star Wars y Highschool DXD le pertenece a sus respectivos autores y/o dueños. Hago esta historia con el único din de entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **DXD WARS**

 **Episodio I**

 **CHOQUE DE FUERZAS**

 **Una nueva era llega a la galaxia. Luego de la aparición de un extraño portal hacia un sistema desconocido, el Imperio Galáctico se encuentra en completa euforia, dado que hay hipótesis de que este portal sea la entrada a una galaxia completamente diferente.**

 **Mientras tanto, la galaxia vive una época de estabilidad y orden como nunca antes se había visto, lamentablemente los emperadores y sus aliados aún tienen un obstáculo que superar para poder alcanzar una paz verdadera. La supuesta rebelión conformada por simpatizantes del ex-emperador Sheev Palpatin, e inconformes lores del crimen que han visto sus planes frustrados, debido a la política de cero corrupción en el Imperio.**

 **Después de recibir información de la ubicación de Mas Amedda, uno de los líderes de la rebelión, Anakin Skywalker y su aprendiz ponen en marcha una operación de captura, para así poder asestar un duro golpe a la rebelión…**

* * *

 **Orbita superior de Ord Mantell, Sistema Joya Brillante**

 **12 NEI**

Tres destructores estelares clase _Imperator_ , el _Exactor_ , _Perseverance_ y el _Watcher_ ; acompañados de dos cruceros de batalla clase _Secutor_ , el _Concordelle_ y el _Nightfall_ , hacían acto de presencia en la órbita planetaria de Ord Mantell. Si bien no eran las únicas naves de batalla presentes en el sistema, estas eran el grupo de mando del resto de la flota que mantenía rodeado al planeta, evitando que cualquier nave pudiera salir de este, al menos no sin antes pasar por el estricto control imperial, todo esto debido a un solo individuo, Mas Amedda. Este era uno de los líderes de la rebelión, la cual más que una rebelión, era en realidad una red terrorista que provocaba desgracias alrededor de la galaxia.

La rebelión había sido creada un año después del ascenso de Anakin al poder, por varios de los más allegados al antiguo Emperador, desafortunadamente para ellos, Anakin utilizo uno de sus "ases" para debilitar su acelerado auge, esto fue sacar a la luz información altamente clasificada sobre Sheev Palpatin durante su gobierno, principalmente el hecho de que Palpatin era un Lord Sith, y por ende, todo su plan maquiavélico. El hecho de que los habitantes de la galaxia descubrieran que Palpatin había sido el que orquesto la devastadora Guerra Clon y que comandaba ambos bandos de la guerra hizo enfurecer a la población, y aquellos que tenían planeado unirse a la causa rebelde, tanto civiles como militares, por lealtad a su antiguo gobernante reconsideraron su decisión. Pero esto no marco su fin, no fue hasta cinco años después que esta volvió a cobrar importancia, esto debido a la financiación que recibía por parte de varias organizaciones criminales, que día a día veían como sus redes de corrupción caían debido a la gran presión ejercida por el nuevo gobierno imperial. A pesar de esto su fuerza militar no era una amenaza para el gran ejército y armada imperial, fue por esto que recurrieron a medidas más desesperadas y cobardes, al atacar principalmente a la población civil.

Pero volviendo a la situación, un par de semanas antes, el Buro de Seguridad Imperial había obtenido información muy confiable de la ubicación del líder rebelde, esto hizo que Anakin en persona decidiera ir tras este evasor de la justicia.

Yularen observaba el planeta desde el puente de mando del _Exactor_ , analizando cada una de las posiciones en donde las tropas imperiales se encontraban luchando, o en términos más adecuados, "exterminando" a la pequeña milicia rebelde refugiada en el planeta, más exactamente en las cercanías de la ciudad que llevaba el mismo nombre que el planeta.

— ¡Almirante! Las fuerzas rebeldes se están replegando al interior de la ciudadela — informo uno de los oficiales en el puente.

— Bien, los tenemos acorralados — menciono Yularen, para dirigirse hacia la holomesa, abriendo una línea de comunicación con Anakin, el cual se encontraba en la zona de combate — Majestad, los rebeldes de Amedda están replegándose al interior de la ciudadela —

— Gracias por la información almirante, pero ya lo note — hablo Anakin, el cual mediante la imagen del holograma, dejaba a la vista que se encontraba repeliendo los constantes ataques de los blasters — Nos movilizaremos al interior de esta, aunque me vendría bien el saber de alguna entrada menos fortificada —

— Majestad, mis naves están entrando en posición de ataque, podríamos lanzar un ataque orbital y evitar algunas bajas — recomendó Yularen

— Negativo almirante, puedo creer que aún hay civiles en la ciudadela, además, nuestro objetivo principal es la captura de Amedda, vivo — refuto Anakin

— Entiendo, majestad — contesto Yularen — Bueno, en cuanto a la información de la estructura, creo que podría serle de ayuda, temo informarle que las entradas a la ciudadela, tanto las principales como las secundarias, están completamente fortificadas, pero… — interrumpió Yularen, enfocando su atención a una representación holográfica de la ciudadela — Localizamos un antiguo ducto del drenaje al oeste de la ciudadela, parece estar sellado con escombros y algo angosto, pero creo que sería la entrada perfecta para un pequeño grupo de asalto —

— Perfecto almirante, asegúrese de mantener la posición de la flota, que no dejen pasar a ninguna nave, no quiero que esta vez vuelva a escapar — afirmo Anakin.

— Entendido majestad, continuaremos monitoreando la situación desde aquí, Yularen fuera — termino Yularen, cortando la comunicación.

 **Ciudad Ord Mantell, Ord Mantell**

Una vez que Yularen termino la transmisión, Anakin procedió se acercó a la posición del comandante Hick, este era un Clon Comandante Marshal, él era el nuevo líder de la Legión 501, siendo el reemplazo de los anteriores lideres Rex y Appo, dado que estos, junto con una gran parte de los clones, ya habían sido dados de baja del servicio activo debido a su crecimiento acelerado, por lo cual muchos de los clones que habían participado en las guerras clon se les había otorgado el derecho de vivir una vida normal o en caso de unos pocos, formar y entrenar a las siguientes generaciones de clones.

— Hick, ¿cuál es la situación? — pregunto Anakin.

— Majestad, como ya vio, las fuerzas de Amedda utilizan la ciudadela como bastión, además de que están usando a los civiles como escudo para poder replegarse — informo Hick mientras disparaba sus blasters.

— ¡Esos desgraciados! — La sangre le empezó a hervir a Anakin al escuchar eso, pero tenía que mantener el control, no podía dejarse llevar por su ira — ¿Cuáles son nuestras fuerzas más cercanas al oeste de la ciudadela? — cuestiono Anakin.

— La 414, majestad — contesto Hick

— Ya veo, no creo que esté listo para volver a enfrentar a Amedda — murmuro Anakin, olvidándose por completo de la batalla que se estaba dando lugar, pero esto no pasó desapercibido por el líder de su legión.

— Majestad, tal vez no sea el indicado para darle un consejo, pero creo que podrá con esto, quiero creer que ya ha pasado el tiempo suficiente desde que se confrontaron por primera vez, además él ha madurado mucho durante estos dos años, debería confiar en el — hablo el clon, aconsejando a su superior.

— Creo que tienes razón — Anakin procedió entonces a abrir una línea de comunicación por medio de su comunicador — Issei, me recibes, ¿Cuál es la situación desde tu posición? — pregunto Anakin

— Maestro, estamos haciendo retroceder a los rebeldes, pero las entradas del Oeste y el Sur están completamente bloqueadas, sugeriría al menos un ataque aéreo para abrirnos paso o usar los AT-ST's para conseguir una brecha — comento Issei.

— Temo que eso es imposible, están utilizando a los civiles como escudo, si lanzamos un ataque pesado o aéreo, no solo acabara con las fuerzas de Amedda — informo Anakin a Issei, a lo cual este no se lo tomo muy a bien.

— ¡Ese desgraciado! No puedo creer que llegue a recurrir a esto — hablo Issei con un tono de voz algo alterado.

— Tranquilo, comparto tu punto de vista y tu sentimiento de impotencia, pero no hay que precipitarse, llevaremos a ese cobarde y a sus aliados a la justicia — dijo Anakin, con lo cual el castaño retomo su compostura — Es por eso que te tengo una misión, cerca de tu posición hay un ducto del drenaje, quiero que tú y unos cuantos clones se infiltren en la ciudadela y capturen a Amedda, pero tengan cuidado, estoy casi seguro que mantendrán a cuantos civiles puedan como rehenes — termino de informar Anakin a Issei.

— Entendido maestro, esta vez no escapara — término de hablar Issei con un tono de determinación.

— E Issei — interrumpió Anakin — Se perfectamente que tienes cuentas pendientes con él, pero aun así debes traerlo con vida, tiene que enfrentar el juicio que se merece por todas las atrocidades que ha hecho, no permitas que tus emociones te terminen controlando, recuerda siempre mantenerte en balance —

— Descuide maestro, no permitiré que vuelva a ocurrir lo de la última vez — fue lo último que dijo Issei, para esta vez terminar la comunicación.

 **Oeste de la Ciudad Ord Mantell, Ord Mantell**

Podemos observar como un joven castaño de alrededor de 17 años, con una figura algo tonificada, de 1.70m, vestido con dos túnicas, una inferior y una superior, así como un pantalón negros con una delgada línea roja a los costados de este último, unas botas negras y un tabardo negro con el borde de color rojo y para complementar un obi/faja y un par de cinturones negros a la altura de la cintura, este atuendo era el que usaban los aprendices a Caballeros Imperiales.

Así es, Issei ahora era parte de la Orden Imperial, la cual había creado Anakin, tomando como referencia la antigua y precursora Orden Je'daii, en las cuales se dejaba de lado la creencia de que el lado oscuro y el lado luminoso eran dos polos opuestos, y se enfocaba en encontrar el balance entre estos dos, los cuales se pensaba tenían una relación simbiótica, en el que sin uno, el otro no "existiría", pero esto último tan solo era una teoría.

Pero enfocándonos de nuevo en la batalla, Issei termino la comunicación y se dirigió hacia uno de los clones, el cual llevaba su armadura clon fase II mejorada, similar en diseño a la que alguna vez llevo el capitán Rex, solo que de color Rojo y en vez de llevar una solo línea vertical al costado de los brazos, esta llevaba dos líneas, pero lo que más distinguía a su armadura y la de toda la Legión 414, era el color y la marca en la parte posterior de del "guante", siendo que este era rojo con una esfera verde esmeralda y en la parte superior de la esfera un semicírculo o "C" recostada sobre la esfera, color amarillo.

— Comandante Nuy, ¿Cree poder con la situación sin mí? — pregunto Issei con un pequeño tono de sarcasmo al Comandante Clon de Regimiento, el cual era el líder de la legión 414 y Primer Oficial de Issei.

— Sabe, a veces creo que ha perdido la confianza en nosotros, además no tiene de que preocupase por nosotros — menciono el comandante mientras disparaba hacia las posiciones rebeldes con su Bláster Ligero de Repetición SE-14r

— Claro que eso no pasara Nuy, es solo que no quiero que vuelva a suceder lo mismo que la última vez que fuimos tras Amedda — dijo Issei con un tono de aflicción.

— No se preocupe comandante, le puedo asegurar que las cosas serán distintas esta vez — contesto Nuy, haciendo que el castaño volviera a recobrar la postura — Entonces, ¿Cuál es la misión?

— Me llevare a unos de los chicos para infiltrarnos por un ducto del drenaje, e iremos por Amedda, ese cobarde pagara por todos sus crímenes —

— Concuerdo con usted, nos encargaremos de mantener distraídas a las fuerzas rebeldes, usted encargase de Amedda — dijo Nuy, a lo cual Issei asintió con la cabeza — ¡Vik, Bog, Loop, Six! — Hablo esta vez por medio de su comunicador, para que cuatro clones se acercaran a los dos comandantes — Acompañen al comandante Hyoudou — ordeno a los clones

— ¡Si, señor! — respondieron los cuatro clones.

Fue así que Issei junto a los cuatro clones se pusieron en marcha hacia el ducto, avanzando sin llamar la atención de las fuerzas rebeldes, hasta que luego de 5 minutos llegaron a su destino. Issei logro ver que detrás de un montón de escombros se podía apreciar una pequeña abertura, el castaño procedió a estirar su mano izquierda hacia los escombros de metal y piedra, cerró los ojos y empezó a mover estos usando la fuerza hasta que dejo al descubierto la entrada del ducto. Pero aún quedaban unos barrotes que les obstruía el paso, a lo cual Issei tomo uno de sus dos sables de luz; los cuales tenían un diseño elegante, ambos de color negro, con la empuñadura de color dorado, así como un par de franjas doradas, una en la parte inferior del sable, otra por debajo de la empuñadura, en la parte superior del sable por debajo de del emisor de la hoja una placa dorada, pero lo que más resaltaba de sus sables era que entre el emisor y el resto del sable, había una pequeña abertura que dejaba ver una luz morada en el interior.

Issei activo su sable de luz y corto los barrotes, para que posteriormente entraran al ducto. Este era apenas del tamaño adecuado para que Issei y los clones entraran, luego de varios minutos de caminata Issei ordeno a los soldados que se detuvieran, activo uno de sus sables y empezó a hacer un agujero por encima de donde se encontraba. Una vez que termino, coloco el pedazo de metal en el interior del ducto con sumo cuidado.

— ¡Vik, Loop! A mi izquierda, ¡Bog, Six! A mi derecha, manténgase atentos en todo momento — ordeno el joven castaño.

— ¡Si, Mi Lord! — respondieron los clones.

Los cinco procedieron a subir por el agujero, para encontrarse con un largo pasillo, el cual se encontraba con poca iluminación.

— Por aquí, Síganme — susurro Issei.

El castaño y los clones avanzaron sigilosamente por los pasillos de la estructura, encontrándose a su paso con alguno que otro soldado rebelde, a lo cual Issei los mataba lo más silenciosamente posible. Pasados unos minutos de recorrer los pasillos, estos llegaron a su destino.

— Le recuerdo Chop'aa que tenemos un acuerdo, si yo caigo Ord Mantell también lo hará y con eso nuestra causa se verá mermada — Comentaba un chagariano, con su distintiva piel azul clara, con dos cuernos que sobresalían de la parte superior de su cráneo y dos bultos carnosos por ambos lados de su cabeza; hacia una de las holomesas de la sala.

— Amedda, no crea que va a poder intimidarme, tal vez en su tiempo habrá ostentado un gran poder, pero ahora no es más que un simple fugitivo del Imperio — hablo lo que parecía ser un hombre con un armadura mandaloriana.

— ¡No se atreva a volver a mencionar eso! Me niego a reconocer a ese intento de gobierno, y a sus supuestos líderes, el único y verdadero emperador es y será Sheev Palpatin —

— Vamos, déjese de falsedades, usted sabe perfectamente que Palpatin está muerto y con eso usted se volvería el siguiente al mando, o al menos eso es lo que a usted le hubiera gustado que sucediera —

— Eso da igual, el problema es ahora Ord Mantell — menciono Amedda con un claro tono de irritación.

— Temo decirle que ahora está solo, Ord Mantell caerá sin importar que se haga, pero… con el tiempo me volveré a establecerse en el planeta, a veces uno tiene que retroceder dos pasos para avanzar uno, y en este caso usted y Ord Mantell son esos dos pasos, nos volveremos a ver Amedda… si sobrevive — con esto dicho la transmisión se había cortado.

— ¡Maldito insolente! — grito furioso Amedda — ¡Rápido, preparen un speeder, tengo que salir de aquí a como dé lugar! — ordeno Amedda a un par de sus soldados.

— ¡A la orde… — Intento responder uno de los soldados rebeldes, pero fue interrumpido.

— Veo que incluso tus "aliados" te traicionan — hablo una nueva voz dentro de la habitación. El otro soldado rebelde intento apuntar hacia donde provenía la voz, pero fue impulsado hacia la pared de la estructura con una fuerza que lo mato al instante.

Amedda apretó sus puños al reconocer aquella voz, pero decidió mostrar una actitud más "serena".

— Vaya, vaya, pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, veo que el supuesto emperador decidió volver a enviar a su perro faldero a por mí, ¿Qué acaso no aprendiste la lección la última vez? — dijo Amedda finalizando con un tono burlón.

— No volveré a cometer el mismo error que la última vez y esta vez no escaparas — refuto el castaño.

— En serio me das lastima, que iluso eres al pensar que me entregaría tan fácilmente — Amedda procedió a pulsar uno de los botones en el panel que tenía enfrente, para que posteriormente una de las puertas de la habitación se abriera, dejando ver a un grupo de civiles escoltados por soldados rebeldes — Acércate solo un poco y estos civiles pagaran con sus vidas —

— ¡Eres un cobarde! —

— No pequeño Jedi, yo no soy cobarde, es simplemente un instinto de supervivencia —

— En eso te equivocas, yo no soy un Jedi, soy miembro de la Orden Imperial — Dicho esto, el castaño empezó a levantar levemente su brazo izquierdo — Además, tengo un haz bajo la manga — rápidamente Issei termino de levantar su brazo — ¡Boosted Gear! **[BOOST]** — grito el castaño, provocando que un destello esmeralda emanara de su brazo, el cual cegó a los presentes — ¡Muchachos, su turno! — ordeno Issei, a lo cual los clones revelaron su presencia disparando hacia los soldados rebeldes, acabando con ellos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Issei se encamino hacia donde se encontraba Amedda, pero para su sorpresa este se había recuperado más rápido de lo esperado, y por desgracia había logrado tomar a una mujer como rehén.

— ¡Mama! — un pequeño niño de entre la multitud de civiles grito desesperadamente, este intento acercarse a su madre, pero fue detenido por uno de los clones.

— ¡Un paso más y ella junto con todos aquí adentro morirán — advirtió Amedda a los imperiales, levantando un detonador con la mano derecha y con la izquierda sosteniendo a su rehén por el cuello con una daga en la mano.

Issei apretó los puños y dientes, al sentir la impotencia de no poder hacer nada, por el momento. Amedda procedió a retirarse de la habitación, dejando al castaño, los clones y civiles en la sala.

— Loop, Six, síganme; Vik, Bog evacuen a los civiles — ordeno el castaño a sus tropas.

— ¡Si, Mi Lord! — contestaron los clones.

Issei y los dos clones siguieron a Amedda de forma apresurada, escuchando de vez en cuando el forcejeo entre Amedda y su rehén. En uno de estos la cautiva logro zafarse del agarre de su captor, lo cual distrajo a Amedda, cosa que el castaño y los clones aprovecharon.

— ¡Detente Amedda! Ya no tienes a donde huir — afirmo Issei

— Nunca lograran atraparme — menciono Amedda con intenciones de apretar el detonador. Pero el castaño no iba a permitirlo.

— ¡Dragon Shoot! — grito Issei apuntando su brazo izquierdo hacia la parte superior del pasillo, causando una explosión muy cercana a donde se encontraba Amedda, haciendo que este cayera inconsciente soltando el detonador, el cual cayó a un par de metros de Amedda.

Pero esto no fue lo único que sucedió, la estructura del pasillo empezó a colapsar debido a la explosión, los escombros empezaron a caer principalmente entre Amedda, el rehén e Issei y los clones. Issei logro adelantarse, evitando la mayoría de los pedazos de la estructura que caían, pero los clones no habían logrado cruzar, quedando varados y con el paso bloqueado debido a los escombros.

— ¡Comandante! ¿Se encuentra bien? — pregunto uno de los clones.

— Descuiden estoy bien, reúnanse con Vik y Bog, yo me encargare de sacar a Amedda y a la rehén — afirmo Issei.

— Entendido comandante — respondieron los clones.

Issei volteo y observo al chagariano inconsciente, pero su atención paso hacia el rehén que empezaba a levantarse con signos claros de desorientación.

— Tranquila, no se esfuerce demasiado — comento Issei yendo a su lado y apoyándola en sus brazos.

— Gracias, no sabe cuánto estoy en deuda con usted, Mi Lord —

— No me agradezca, aún no hemos salido de aquí — comento el castaño con un tono de gracia.

Issei vio más de cerca a la mujer la cual era una humana, probablemente originaria de Ord Mantell, pero por un segundo su mente empezó a alterar su vista, y el rostro de aquella mujer fue poco a poco remplazado por el de su madre. El castaño puso toda su atención en aquel rostro, e incluso estuvo a punto de llamarla madre, pero mientras él estaba distraído, Amedda había recuperado la conciencia y empezó lentamente a acercar su brazo hacia el detonador, no pasando unos cuantos segundos cuando había alcanzado su objetivo.

— V-veo que no has a-aprendido — bastaron esas palabras para traer de vuelta a la realidad al castaño, volteando rápidamente hacia el chagariano, vio como este yacía boca abajo en el suelo, con el brazo estirado y tomando el detonador con la mano, dispuesto a apretar el botón.

La mente del castaño estaba hecha un caos, había vuelto a fallar, no solo a su maestro y al imperio, le había fallado a un pequeño niño que de seguro ansiaba ver de vuelta a su madre y también a una madre que no volvería a estar junto a su hijo.

— _Mátalo, no lo pienses dos veces, ¡Mátalo!_ — fueron las únicas palabras que resonaron en la cabeza del castaño, unas palabras provenientes de una voz, que parecía de ultratumba, una voz que jamás en su vida había escuchado. Pero fueron estas mismas palabras las que hicieron reaccionar a Issei y como si su propio cuerpo actuara de manera automática y con un aumento de poder repentino, empuño sus dos sables de luz, activándolos al instante, dio un salto hacia donde se encontraba Amedda, levanto ambos brazos y posteriormente dejo que la gravedad hiciera el resto del trabajo.

Amedda estaba a punto de desatar el infierno en aquel lugar, pero para su mala suerte, justo antes de lograr su cometido sintió como un frio intenso empezó a recorrer su cuerpo, el dedo con el que se disponía a apretar aquel botón no respondía, lo curioso de todo esto fue que sentía como en dos puntos específicos de su pecho y espalada se concentraba una especie de calor que nunca había sentido, fue ahí que comprendió, había perdido.

Issei vio el cuerpo inerte del chagariano, como este había sido atravesado por la espalda con sus dos sables de luz morados, no lo entendía, si bien se alegraba de haber frustrado el plan de Amedda de volar todo el lugar, una parte seguía en shock, hasta hacia unos momentos se encontraba a lado de la mujer y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había matado a Amedda, pero lo que más le intrigaba, era esa voz que había escuchado anteriormente, definitivamente no era de Ddraig, aquel dragón celestial que residía en la Boosted Gear, o de alguno de los antiguos portadores, no, esta fue muy diferente, era una voz cargada con oscuridad, una muy profunda oscuridad.

El castaño fue sacado de sus pensamientos por dos razones, la primera fue que aquella mujer le estaba hablando y la segunda fue la razón del porque la mujer lo interrumpió.

— Issei, ¿me escuchas? — era su maestro, el cual se intentaba comunicar con él por medio del comunicador — ¡Issei, responde! —

— Eh, s-sí, aquí estoy maestro — contesto el castaño, activando su comunicador.

— Me alegra escucharte, ¿Qué sucedió? —

— Seguí a Amedda junto con dos de los chicos, pero hubo un derrumbe y nos separamos —

— Ya veo, entonces puedo suponer que tienes a Amedda —

— En cuanto a eso, Amedda… — Issei dudaba en cómo decir la noticia, pero también se preocupaba del que sucedería por haber matado al chagariano, así que tomando valor, simplemente lo dijo — Amedda está muerto —

Se escuchó un suspiro por medio del comunicador — Bueno, ya no se puede hacer nada — menciono Anakin con algo de cansancio — Enviare un pelotón para que te ayuden a salir de la ciudadela —

— ¿Qué hay de la batalla? — cuestiono el castaño.

— No tienes de que preocuparte, logramos tomar las entradas principales y secundarias, la mayoría de los rebeldes se negaron a rendirse, pero los pocos que quedaron y se rindieron serán transferidos a "La Aguja" — comunico Anakin a su aprendiz.

— Ya veo —

— Te veré de nuevo en el centro de mando, regresaremos juntos a Coruscant — menciono Anakin con un tono serio.

— Si, maestro — con esto dicho la transmisión termino.

Issei se dirigió a la mujer, para intentar calmar y decirle que los equipos de rescate vendrían a por ellos en un momento. Dicho esto la mujer procedió a recostarse en el suelo cerrando los ojos y descansando por un momento, intentando olvidar lo sucedió hacía apenas unos minutos.

El castaño por su parte procedió a sentarse en el lado opuesto del pasillo, recargándose en la pared de este.

— _Ddraig, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?_ — pregunto el castaño de forma mental hacia el Dragón Celestial.

— _Compañero, no tengo la menor idea, no eres el único que se está preguntando de dónde provino esa voz_ — respondió el dragón gales — _Pero te puedo asegura que no fui yo, ni ninguno de los antiguos portadores_ —

Y bueno, a todo esto, que hacia Ddraig hablando como si nada con Issei.

Bueno, después de haber sido salvado por Anakin y luego de unos cuantos meses de residir en el Imperio Galáctico y principalmente de ver a su protector y a algunos más de la "Orden Imperial" el castaño lo decidió, quería ser entrenado y algún día convertirse en un Caballero Imperial, dado que no quería volver a vivir una vez más aquella trágica experiencia, no, el pequeño castaño quería volverse fuerte y poderoso, y así proteger a los inocentes de aquellos que buscaban aprovecharse de los demás solo por ser más fuertes.

Anakin en un principio rechazo la idea, pero él lo sentía, Issei tenía el potencial de convertirse en un caballero imperial, inclusive un análisis del castaño mostro que este tenía un nivel de midiclorianos de 16 300 por célula, esto sorprendió a Anakin y fue uno de los motivos por el cual decidió enseñarle el camino del Caballero Imperial al pequeño castaño. A pesar de haber iniciado a una edad mayor que la mayoría de aquellos nuevos aprendices, su dominio de la fuerza avanzaba a un ritmo superior a los demás, de hecho Anakin había empezado a enseñarle aún más acerca del lado oscuro, claro está, siempre tomando las "precauciones necesarias", advirtiéndole de las consecuencias de dejarse tentar por completo por este, algo que el castaño, aun a su corta edad entendió, quería ser un guardián, un protector no alguien maligno y despiadado.

Habían pasado cuatro años desde que Issei había arribado a "La Galaxia" y había empezado su entrenamiento, cuando logro obtener el poder suficiente para poder despertar y comunicarse con el dragón gales, de hecho fue en uno de los entrenamientos del castaño en el que el dragón había despertado. Issei lo recordaba perfectamente, aquella expresión de sorpresa de su maestro y de aquellos presentes en el lugar, tales como las maestras Tano y Ventress, así como los maestros Vos y Dume, al ver como se materializaba un guantelete color rojo, con su gema esmeralda en el centro y dos cuernos amarillos sobresaliendo de la parte posterior de este; pero lo que jamás se le borraría de la mente del castaño, seria la reacción de sorpresa de Ddraig, bueno era más que obvio, la noticia de que su portador se encontraba en otra galaxia, la cual era habitada por miles de especies, que estaba unida bajo un solo gobierno galáctico y tenían la tecnología para poder recorrerla como si de un paseo por una urbe humana se tratara, fue algo que el longevo dragón jamás se habría imaginado de ver y escuchar. Aunque el dragón no sería el único en llevarse esa sorpresa, un tiempo después los antiguos portadores de Ddraig se llevarían la misma sorpresa.

Pero volviendo al presente.

— _Si bien la voz no logro reconocerla, tu rápido despliegue contra Amedda podría decirse que fue gracias a la Boosted Gear_ — afirmo Ddraig.

— _Bueno, espero que solo haya sido alguna coincidencia o algo por el estilo_ — contesto más relajado el castaño, aunque bien esta experiencia le dejaba una gran intriga, pero decidió reservársela.

Luego de esperar unos cuantos minutos un equipo clon había llegado hasta los dos individuos, para su buena suerte los clones llevaban una camilla médica, en la cual subieron a la mujer y guiaron a Issei a la salida de la ciudad.

A la salida, el pequeño niño ya estaba esperando a su madre, el cual al verla siendo llevada por los clones salió corriendo hasta lograr alcanzarla y lo primero que hizo fue llorar de emoción al ver a que su madre se encontraba bien. Issei vio esto y sintió una mezcla de emociones en su interior, por una parte se alegraba de poder ver aquella escena tan emotiva, pero por el otro estaba celoso, de que el en su momento no pudo salvar a sus padres. Pero se enfocó en el presente, se acercó hacia la mujer y su hijo y con una gran sonrisa se dirigió al pequeño niño.

— Creo que será mejor que la dejes descansar un poco, ¿no crees? — indico el castaño

— P-pero, no quiero, no quiero que me vuelvan a apartar de mi mama — respondió el niño con un tono infantil y triste.

— Tranquilo, podrás acompañar a tu madre mientras la atienden, además, necesitas ser fuerte para que ella no se preocupe y que tú puedas protegerla —

El niño no respondió, simplemente asintió con la cabeza tomando una pose firme, como si de un soldado se tratara y esbozo una sonrisa.

— Descanse soldado, acompañe a esta linda dama y no la pierda de vista — dijo el castaño, siguiéndole el juego al pequeño.

— ¡Sí! — respondió el niño enérgicamente y habiéndose recuperado de su llanto.

Issei volteo a la mujer y le dio por última vez un leve asentimiento con la cabeza, a lo cual la mujer solo respondió con una tierna sonrisa. El castaño volteo hacia los clones y les indico que prosiguieran, lo cual hicieron inmediatamente, aunque siguiendo el juego del pequeño niño.

Issei se encamino hacia su transporte, en el cual ya lo esperaba Anakin. Ambos abordaron el transporte junto con unas cuantas tropas y partieron con rumbo al _Exactor_.

— Veo que te diviertes — dijo Anakin sacando una leve sonrisa, pero inmediatamente tomo una pose más emotiva — Tal vez Amedda murió hoy, tal vez no será juzgado como se debe, pero salvaste muchas vidas inocentes, incluyendo la de aquella mujer y eso significo mucho para aquel niño — Issei volteo a ver a su maestro con un rostro melancólico — Lo hiciste bien Issei, lo hiciste muy bien — termino Anakin llevándose al castaño hacia sus brazos, dándole un fuerte abrazo, el cual emitía tantas emociones, pero lo que más resaltaba, aunque no tuvieran un lazo sanguíneo, era al amor entre un padre y un hijo.

* * *

 **Palacio Imperial, Coruscant**

El Palacio Imperial era una de las estructuras más imponentes que se egregia sobre el planeta capital, más precisamente en el distrito Palaciego del planeta; con 3km de altura por 20 km de largo y 10 de ancho, ocupando un área de alrededor de 200km2, fungía como la residencia oficial del emperador Skywalker y su familia. Anteriormente era conocido como el Palacio Presidencial o Palacio de la Republica, pero cuando Palpatin reformo a la Republica en el Imperio, el plació, al igual que muchas otras cosas en la república, paso a tomar el denominativo de "Imperial".

Adentro de este, en el estudio principal del edificio, podemos encontrar a una bella mujer que denotaba estar cerca de sus 40's, la cual tenía el cabello castaño oscuro arreglado en un peinado muy elegante, con ojos cafés, de 1.65m, y una complexión física muy atractiva, vestida en un elegante vestido azul marino; ella era Padme Amidala, esposa de Anakin y emperatriz del Imperio Galáctico. Esta se encontraba dando un discurso hacia los ciudadanos de la Galaxia, en el cual les informaba de la muerte del chagariano Mas Amedda, si bien no era la noticia que muchos quisieran escuchar, la forma en la que Padme hablaba, tranquilizaba a los habitantes del Imperio, y esto no era algo sorpresivo, desde los tiempos de la Republica, Padme era vista como una de las pocas senadoras que en verdad velaba por los ciudadanos. Y qué decir de Anakin, "El Héroe Sin Miedo", ambos formaban la pareja ideal para la vista pública y no solo eso, hacían un trabajo en conjunto que le había dado a la Galaxia y sus habitantes la esperanza de que al fin se podría vivir de una mejor manera y más pacíficamente.

Los dos eran el dúo perfecto, Anakin por una parte se encargaba del ámbito militar y estratégico, mientras que Padme se encargaba más de lo administrativo y la política en el Imperio.

Pero volviendo al momento, Padme terminaba de dar su discurso, se levantó de la mesa y procedió a retirarse de la habitación para dirigirse hacia el comedor principal, durante su trayecto se encontró con Anakin e Issei los cuales habían regresado de su misión hacía apenas unos minutos, esta se acercó a ambos con un rostro sereno, Anakin pensó que Padme lo recibiría con un beso, pero su bienvenida fue algo más hostil, siendo que le asentó una buena cachetada, para sorpresa del castaño mayor.

— ¡Como te atreviste! — exclamo la mujer con un grado de enojo y cambiando su rostro a uno más alterado.

— P-pero ángel, ¿Qué fue lo que hice? — pregunto confundido Anakin.

— Y todavía tienes el valor de preguntarme, me refiero a cómo te atreviste a llevarte a mi pequeño sin mi permiso — menciono Padme, llevando a Issei hacia sus brazos, dándole un abrazo de manera sobreprotectora.

Si bien no era la primera vez que Anakin era recibido o tratado de esa manera, no esperaba que volviera a suceder, dado que no era la primera vez que Issei salía a una misión junto con él, aun recordaba la primera misión del castaño y como reacciono Padme, la mujer estuvo a punto de ordenar a los clones que capturaran a Anakin y lo trajeran ante ella, estaba hecha una furia. No se quería ni imaginar que es lo que fuera a suceder el día en que sus otros dos hijos partieran a sus primeras misiones.

Si, escucharon bien, Anakin y Padme consideraban a Issei como uno de sus hijos, de hecho estos habían adoptado al castaño, debido a que le habían tomado mucho cariño a Issei, aunque también tuvo que ver algo la lástima que sentían por este, pero aun así al igual que Anakin, Padme se había comprometido a ayudar a Issei a superar aquella traumática experiencia y fungir como la figura materna del castaño, y que decir de los dos pequeños Skywalker, fueron felices creciendo a lado de su "hermano mayor".

— Majestad, entiendo que se preocupe por mí, pero no es motivo para que regañe a mi maestro — replico Issei, quien había logrado zafarse del agarre de su madre adoptiva. Escuchando esto, Padme dejo salir un suspiro de cansancio.

— Issei — respondió con un tono firme, pero inmediatamente cambiándolo por uno más sereno y emotivo — ¿Cuántas veces te hemos dicho que nos llames papa y mama? Eres nuestro hijo, talvez no tengamos un lazo sanguíneo, pero te queremos tanto como a Luke y Leia, y sabes que ellos también te quieren demasiado, eres parte de esta familia y queremos que nos trates como tu familia —

Issei solo mantenía la cabeza abajo, con un rostro de pesadumbre, él no lo podía negar, estaba completamente agradecido con los Skywalkers y los quería, tanto como a una familia, pero tenía motivos por el cual aún no lo demostraba, o para ser más exactos, le costaba demostrarlo. En primera, estaba el recuerdo de sus padres, sentía que al aceptar a su nueva familia estaba dejando de lado la memoria de ellos, pero lo que más le impedía demostrar sus sentimientos, era el miedo, miedo a volver a formar lazos y de no ser lo bastante poderoso de proteger a sus seres queridos.

— L-lo siento, pero es que… — Intento hablar Issei, dejando salir un par de lágrimas. Al ver esto ambos adultos se miraron mutuamente, con una mirada afligida, para luego dirigirse al castaño y ambos darle un abrazo al adolescente.

— Tranquilo Issei — empezó Padme con un tono de voz cálido.

— Sabes que lo que menos queremos es reemplazar el recuerdo de tus padres, pero el que algún día nos consideres tu familia, es algo que anhelamos con el corazón — prosiguió Anakin

— Pero no te preocupes, no es algo que queramos forzar, tu eres el único que decidirá si así lo quieres — termino Padme — Pero bueno, es hora de comer, además tus hermanos ya nos están esperando en la mesa, no hay que hacerlos esperar — menciono Padme intentándose recuperar del emotivo momento, no sin antes limpiar las lágrimas de los ojos de Issei.

Los tres procedieron a caminar hacia el comedor, donde una vez arribaron ha dicho lugar, dos pequeños de 12 años asaltaron al joven castaño en un fuerte abrazo. Ambos adultos al ver esto únicamente dejaron escapar una sonrisa, la cual denotaba felicidad. Mientras comían Anakin e Issei platicaban de sus misiones por toda la galaxia a los dos niños, los cuales solo escuchaban atentamente y con mucha emoción, mientras que Padme no dejaba de enviar miradas amenazadoras a su esposo, esto al escuchar varias de las acciones arriesgadas a los cuales se había enfrentado su "hijo".

Luego de terminado el día la familia se dirigió a sus respectivos dormitorios, siendo el principal donde dormía la pareja Skywalker, en donde Anakin se encontraba en el balcón del dormitorio observando el cielo nocturno, Padme habiendo visto a su esposo se dirigió hacia el para hacerle compañía.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede Ani? — pregunto Padme mientras se acomodaba a lado de Anakin, quien al verla llegar la rodeo con sus brazos.

— Es Issei — respondió Anakin con un tono de preocupación — Puedo sentir que está confundido y con miedo, me preocupa que se deje llevar por el lado oscuro —

— ¡Anakin! Prométeme que no lo permitirás, que no dejaras que nuestro hijo se vuelva al lado oscuro, ya estuve a punto de perderte a ti y no quiero que vuelva a suceder eso, menos con nuestro hijos — dijo Padme muy angustiada.

— Tranquila, no permitiré que nuestros hijos se vuelvan por completo al lado oscuro, hare lo necesario para que puedan dominar el lado oscuro sin que este los domine — refuto Anakin

— Sé que lo harás, y te ayudare en lo que pueda — dijo Padme con más tranquilidad, para después acercarse a Anakin y darle un cálido y tierno beso.

Una vez que ambos se separaron ambos se miraron a los ojos, pero Padme pudo notar que aun había algo que su esposo le ocultaba.

— ¿Ani? — fue lo único que dijo Padme, más que suficiente para hacer hablar a Anakin.

— S-sé que talvez no te guste, pero pienso enviar a Issei a una misión — contesto Anakin

— ¡Qué! — respondió algo alterada su esposa — Apenas vuelven de una y ya lo quieres enviar a otra —

— Déjame explicarte y luego me refutaras todo lo que quieras — dijo Anakin para tranquilizar a Padme, a lo cual esta se calmó un poco — Si te preocupa que sea una misión muy riesgosa, no lo es, de hecho creo que esta le podría ayudar a despejar su mente —

— ¿A qué clase de misión lo piensas enviar? — pregunto con un tono de confusión.

— Quiero… — Anakin hizo una pausa antes de continuar — Quiero que vuelva a su planeta, al menos por un tiempo, que pueda experimentar la vida que se suponía debía tener, como un adolescente común de su mundo y que pueda visitar el lugar de reposo de sus padres — Anakin soltó la noticia, esperando la respuesta de su amada.

Padme se volteó y se acercó hacia el balcón, posando su vista en el horizonte, el cual era acompañado por varios de los edificios del planeta, para al final dejar salir un suspiro.

— En serio es lo mejor Anakin — volvió su vista hacia su esposo — Digo, aquí tiene una mejor vida, si quiere lo podríamos ingresar a la Universidad de Coruscant o cualquier otra institución en el Imperio mientras continua con su entrenamiento en la Orden… — intento alegar Padme, siendo interrumpida por Anakin.

— Padme, sabes que es lo mejor, sé que estará alejado de nosotros por un tiempo, pero nos mantendremos en comunicación — comento Anakin

— Pero… me preocupa que algo le pueda pasar, aún nos falta mucho por conocer de su mundo, la información que ha recabado la AII (Agencia Imperial de inteligencia) y el BSI (Buró de Seguridad Imperial) aun no son suficientes — Intento arremeter Padme con su argumento.

— Es por eso que también quiero que regrese a su planeta, para que obtenga más información de la que ya disponemos, además, Ddraig nos ha dado información muy valiosa sobre las demás especies que residen en el planeta, no tienes de que preocuparte, sabes que él ya se sabe defender solo, y si quieres estar más segura, la legión 414 permanecerá apostada en la base " _Frontier_ " — termino de informarle a su esposa.

— No lo sé Ani… —

— Descuida, el estará bien — termino de hablar Anakin, convenciendo a regañadientes a Padme.

Al día siguiente los dos adultos se dispusieron a informarle de la situación su hijo mayor, este en un principio se sorprendió, luego de 10 años al fin volvería a su planeta, su semblante cambio por uno que denotaba emoción, pero a la misma vez tristeza, aun así acepto su misión sin dudar ni un segundo.

* * *

 **Plataforma Este, Orden Imperial (Antiguo Templo Jedi), Coruscant**

 **Una semana después**

Ya había pasado una semana, en la cual Issei había preparado y organizado todo para iniciar la misión que le había sido encomendada, justo ahora se preparaba para partir, encontrándose en una de las plataformas de aterrizaje de la Sede de la Orden Imperial, la cual se encontraba en el antiguo Templo Jedi. Junto a él se encontraba la familia Skywalker, la maestra Ahsoka Tano, el maestro Dume y su aprendiz Ezra Bridger, el cual era muy amigo de los gemelos Skywalker y de Issei.

— Issei, te extrañaremos mucho — hablo Ahsoka — trata de no causar problemas, pero… si los causas, no dudes en llamarme — finalizo con gracia.

— Descuide maestra Tano, intentare mantenerme lo más tranquilo que pueda — dijo Issei con una divertida sonrisa y proceder a darle un cálido abrazo, posteriormente se dirigió a el trio de pequeños de 12 años — Chicos — se dirigió a los tres, los cuales tenían un semblante de tristeza — no se preocupen por mí, volveré pronto, y cuando eso pase, les prometo que los llevare a los tres a entrenar a donde ustedes quieran, ¿está bien? — eso cambio el rostro de los tres pequeño a uno más alegre, dado que ir a entrenar con Issei era algo que los tres pequeños disfrutaban mucho.

— ¡Es una promesa! — afirmaron los tres al mismo tiempo, avanzando hasta el castaño para darle un abrazo en conjunto. Luego de un momento los tres se separaron e Issei pasó a despedirse del maestro Dume.

— Maestro Dume, cuide a Ezra de mi parte — pidió Issei al maestro de Ezra

— Issei, me ofende que me hagas esa petición, por supuesto que lo hare, es mi deber entrenarlo y protegerlo para que algún día se convierta en un caballero como tú — le dijo con una combinación alegre — Bien, cuídate Hyoudou, aunque quisiera ir también, debo admitir que a todos nos interesa mucho el mundo del que provienes, pero será para otra ocasión, nos vemos Issei — dijo para hacer una leve reverencia, a lo cual Issei respondió de la misma manera.

Al final camino hasta estar frente a sus padres adoptivos, pero antes de que llegara a estar enfrente Padme abrazo al castaño tiernamente.

— Mi pequeño Issei — hablo con un tono de voz angustiado, como si fuera la última vez que vería a su "hijo" — Aun recuerdo cuando Anakin te trajo, un pequeño indefenso que le arrebataron su vida — Issei al escuchar esto bajo la cabeza, pero fue detenido por Padme, quien con coloco sus manos en ambas mejillas del castaño — Pero ya no eres ese pequeño, te estas convirtiendo en todo un hombre, un defensor de la justicia y de la galaxia, puedo estar segura que tus padres estarían orgullosos de ti, y lo sé porque yo estoy orgullosa de ti — finalizo, para luego darle un cálido beso al castaño en la frente — Prométeme que no te meterás en problemas y que pase lo que pase volverás — dijo Padme con ojos vidriosos.

— Lo prometo… Madre — basto esto para hacer que la castaña esbozara una sonrisa llena de alegría, aun así, unas lágrimas brotaban de las cuencas de sus ojos.

Luego de la emotiva despedida con su madre adoptiva, Issei ahora se disponía a despedirse de su maestro y padre adoptivo.

— Maestro… —

— Sabes que no soy tan emotivo como tu madre, pero sabes que te quiero y no necesito decirte que te cuides, porque sé que ya eres capaz de cuidarte solo — Anakin procedió a darle un abrazo a su hijo, para que luego de un momento se separaran y Anakin volviera a hablar — Vamos, será mejor que partamos de una vez, te acompañare al _Behemoth_ —

Finalizadas las despedidas Issei y Anakin procedieron a acercarse al transporte que le llevaría a bordo del Destructor Estelar _Behemoth_ , el cual lo llevaría hasta el sistema Sol.

— Comandante Nuy, ¿Está todo listo? — pregunto el castaño al líder de su legión, el cual se encontraba esperando al castaño al pie de la rampa.

— Listos para partir, Mi Lord, Majestad — respondió el clon, el cual hizo una reverencia hacia ambos.

Issei volteo una última vez, para poder observar a los presentes, los cuales le sonrieron y levantaron la mano en señal de despedida, para luego retomar su camino y abordar el transporte. Una vez adentro todos se acomodaron en sus respectivos asientos, siendo que Nuy permaneció cerca de la cabina, mientras que Anakin e Issei se sentaron en los asientos cercanos a la rampa de descenso, escoltados por dos miembros de la Guardia Roja.

— ¿Algo te perturba, Issei? Has estado extraño desde que regresamos de Ord Mantell — pregunto Anakin a su hijo.

— E-eh, no, no es nada — respondió el castaño.

Anakin noto como el castaño intento evadir la pregunta.

— Sabes Issei, hace tiempo recibí el título de "El Héroe sin Miedo", para ser más exactos, durante las Guerras Clon. La gente me veía como el héroe de la Republica, alguien que no tenía miedo de nada, dentro de los Jedi, era de los más intrépidos y atrevidos generales que no se inmutaba ni un segundo en realizar hasta la más suicida de las misiones, incluso llegando a desobedecer ordenes de mis superiores — Anakin interrumpió para dejar salir un suspiro — Pero… lo que no sabía la gente es que siempre viví con miedo e incluso hoy en día tengo miedo, debido a que temo a perder a mis seres queridos, principalmente Padme, Leia, Luke y tú. Fue ese miedo, lo que me llevo a entregarme por un momento al Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza y aunque solo fue por poco tiempo, cometí actos de los cuales aún me arrepiento — Issei escuchaba atentamente a cada palabra de su maestro — Es normal tener miedo, y por ende, llegar a confundirte y cometer errores, pero… no debes dejar que ese mismo miedo y dudas nublen tu juicio, de lo contrario serás mas susceptible al Lado Oscuro. Es cierto que ahora los caballeros usamos ambos lados de la fuerza, pero el miedo… no, nuestras emociones, nos pueden conducir a salir del balance, no por eso te voy a decir que hagas a un lado tus emociones, al contrario, debes aprender a amar, a sentir ira, a ser feliz, pero también a estar triste y por supuesto, a tener miedo. Pero no debes dejar que estas te controlen, tú debes de controlarlas y vivir en unión con estas, solo esto te permitirá mantenerte en balance y así, dominar ambos lados de la fuerza y no dejar que estos te dominen. La vida no es algo que sea lineal, habrá momentos de gracia y también habrá otros de adversidad, pero recuerda una cosa — Anakin volvió a abrazar a Issei — Jamás estarás solo — Finalizo el castaño mayor, dejando salir un par de lágrimas.

— Gracias, mae… Padre — dijo Issei con un rostro de felicidad y tranquilidad.

— Eh, Majestad, lamento interrumpir, pero ya llegamos — anuncio Nuy a ambos castaños, los cuales se separaron y comenzaron a levantarse, siendo que Issei y Nuy serían los únicos que descenderían del transporte.

— Bueno hijo, cuídate mucho y recuerda, tú, eres el que controla tus emociones no ellas a ti — se despidió Anakin dejando salir una sonrisa.

— Si, Padre, volveré pronto — contesto el castaño menor, quien se encamino a descender de la nave seguido del comandante clon.

Issei y Nuy se dirigieron hacia el puente del Destructor, siendo que cuando arribaron a su destino se encontraron con un hombre de edad avanzada, calvo pero con una barba grisácea que rodeaba su mentón, vestido en su traje imperial grisáceo con sus distintivos que lo identificaban como "alto almirante".

— Almirante Kilian, es un gusto volver a verlo — saludo el castaño.

— Mi Lord, es bueno volver a verlo — respondió el hombre haciendo una leve reverencia.

— ¡Señor! La nave del emperador está en camino a Coruscant — hablo un joven oficial de 1.80m, cabello marrón, ojos cafés y piel clara.

— Gracias, Teniente Solo — Kilian se dirigió al oficial — Mi Lord, estamos listos para partir — informo esta vez a Issei, el cual miro una última vez hacia el planeta capital del Imperio dando un leve suspiro, para volver la vista hacia el almirante y asentir levemente con su cabeza.

— ¡Todos listos para el hiperespacio! — hablo Kilian por medio de su comunicador dirigiéndose a su tripulación y a otros dos destructores clase _Victory_ que los escoltaban.

Dicho esto, las tres naves entraron al hiperespacio en dirección al sistema Kessel

— Debo felicitarlo por su desempeño en Ord Mantell, si bien no se pudo capturar a Amedda, es bueno saber que ese cobarde ya no será una amenaza para la seguridad de la galaxia — expreso Kilian.

— Aun así, los rebeldes seguirán causando problemas a los habitantes del Imperio, me temo que la galaxia aún no está segura del todo — argumento el castaño.

— Descuide Mi Lord, de eso nos encargaremos nosotros mientras usted está en Terra, un interesante y bello planeta por cierto — comento el almirante cambiando el tema.

— Concuerdo con usted, aunque es lamentable el que mi civilización este acabando poco a poco con el planeta — menciono Issei con un gesto de decepción.

— Bueno, es por eso que el Imperio ha decidido tomar cartas en el asunto, si bien no podemos actuar de manera directa, hemos logrado infiltrarnos tanto secretamente como a la vista del público — indico Kilian al castaño, el cual tomo una mirada de curiosidad al escuchar eso.

— ¿Y eso cómo es que está ocurriendo? — pregunto Issei.

— Por lo que tengo entendido, la AII y el BSI se han establecido en el planeta, tomando como fachada una empresa privada de tecnología, esto ha sido algo reciproco, nosotros obtenemos más información sobre el planeta y su civilización, y a cambio nosotros estamos entregando "nuevas tecnologías" a la civilización del planeta, pero será mejor que de eso le informen los oficiales respectivos de cada agencia — termino de informar Kilian.

— Me sorprende más el hecho de que la AII y el Buro estén trabajando conjuntamente, que las operaciones que están llevando acabo —

— Créame, la apertura del "portal" ha influenciad mucho en la galaxia, no quiero ni imaginarme que sucederá el día en que se haga completamente publico este hecho — comento Kilian refiriéndose al portal que conectaba ambas galaxias.

Dicho esto ambos siguieron hablando por un rato más, tratando como tema principal el planeta natal del castaño, hasta que terminaron su conversación y se separaron.

* * *

 **Portal Intergaláctico, Sistema Kessel – Sistema Sol**

Luego de un día habían arribado al sistema Kessel, en donde la presencia de naves del Imperio y estaciones espaciales era muy notoria, esto debido a que no querían fisgones por el lugar. Issei volvió al puente para estar presente cuando atravesaran el "portal", el cual, estaba rodeado por cientos de sondas y naves científicas que examinaban la estructura día a día. Una vez las tres naves pasaron el portal, la penumbra se hizo presente, debido a que se encontraban del lado oscuro de la luna del planeta, donde desde el puente, se podía observar en la superficie varias luces provenientes de una estructura, esta era la base imperial " _Frontier_ ", que más que nada fungía como puesto de avanzada y de investigación.

Mientras tanto en la órbita de la luna se podían apreciar unas cuantas naves imperiales, pero lo que más destacaba era una Estación Imperial de Combate clase _Tycon_ , la cual en su interior mantenía a dos Destructores Imperiales.

— Mi Lord, su transporte ya lo está esperando, lo llevara a la base " _Frontier_ " y por mi parte atracaremos en la Estación " _Nova_ " para que las tropas de la 414 desciendan. Ha sido un placer poder traerlo y le deseo suerte — Informo Kilian para dar un saludo militar a Issei, el cual asintió con la cabeza.

— Gracias almirante — termino el castaño para dirigirse al hangar, acompañado de Nuy.

Ambos abordaron el transporte que los llevo hasta la superficie lunar, una vez se acercaron lo suficiente se podía observar varios complejos que se encontraba conectados mediante una red de pasillos, así como un par de hangares interiores de tamaño considerable y por supuesto varias torretas trubolaser y de iones que resguardaban la base.

* * *

 **Base de Avanzada Imperial "** _ **Frontier**_ **", Luna, Sistema Sol**

El transporte ingreso por uno de los hangares, aterrizo y dejo bajar su rampa, por el cual descendieron el castaño junto con el comandante clon. En el hangar ya lo estaban esperando dos hombres relativamente jóvenes, pero mayores que el castaño; uno tenía el cabello color marrón, con ojos del mismo color, tez clara y con una barba y bigote muy cortos, de aproximadamente 1.80m, mientras que el otro tenía el cabello rubio, con unas patillas que descendían por sus mejillas, pero dejando libre la barbilla y el bigote, ojos color marrón y piel clara, de 1.95m; ambos vistiendo el uniforme imperial reglamentario, pero con ciertas diferencias.

— ¡Mi Lord! — pronunciaron ambos oficiales.

— Descansen, oficiales… —

— Andor, Cassian Andor, de la Agencia Imperial de Inteligencia — se presentó el oficial de cabello marrón.

— Agente Kallus, Buro de Seguridad imperial — imito el rubio.

— Bien Oficiales, presiento que están aquí para informarme de la situación en el planeta — menciono el castaño.

— Así es, Mi Lord — empezó el peli marrón, entregándole a Issei una tableta con su informe — Nos hemos establecido en el planeta estableciendo una fachada al público en general; para la civilización del planeta somos una empresa tecnológica que se especializa en los ámbitos farmacéutico, energético y espacial. Esto nos ha permitido conocer más acerca de la estructura económica, política, social y tecnológica del planeta. Además de que tenemos agentes infiltrados en varios de los gobiernos locales, incluyendo también algunos de los "submundos". Y en cuanto a los lenguajes, hemos logrado traducir la mayoría de ellos, en especial los más predominantes entre la población local —

— ¿Submundos? — pregunto Issei confundido — Se refieren a los no humanos… —

— Efectivamente — esta vez hablo el rubio — Cabe mencionar que fue algo… inesperado. Al principio únicamente teníamos conocimiento de los gobiernos humanos, pero en varias ocasiones nos encontramos con individuos que claramente demostraban no ser humanos, esto nos llevó a encontrar a las demás especias semi-humanas y posteriormente los respectivos "submundos" del planeta —

— ¿Y qué hay de estos "submundos"? —

— Bueno, casi no tenemos nada de información acerca de estos, dado no fue hasta hace poco que logramos encontrar una forma de viajar entre estos "submundos" — comento el rubio.

— Por lo que habíamos podido investigar, las especies semi-humanas lograban ingresar a estos por medio de métodos desconcertantes, ellos los llaman "círculos mágicos", los cuales generan ellos mismos mediante su "poder", algo similar a la fuerza si me permite opinar, o por medio de papeles impregnados con este poder. Es algo que los científicos imperiales aún están investigando, por lo que tengo entendido quieren desarrollar un método propio para permitirnos ingresar a estos "submundos", sin requerir de terceros — informo el castaño.

— Acaso están ingresando a los "submundos" mediante los semi-humanos — cuestiono Issei.

— No tiene de que preocuparse, utilizamos nuestra fachada para negociar con algunos de estos humanos y semi-humanos que poseen este "poder" y que nos permitan el ingreso a los "submundos" — replico Andor.

— Bien, ¿alguna situación en el planeta que sea de importancia? —

— No, Mi Lord — contesto el rubio — Si bien, hay alguno que otro conflicto menor tanto en el propio planeta, como en los "submundos", ninguno cercano a la ciudad de Kuoh, pero… a pesar de que a la vista pública la ciudad es parte de la nación de Japón, hemos descubierto que tiene una administración por parte de una de las especies semi-humanas, para ser más concisos, por parte de los "demonios", como se hacen conocer y los conocen los locales, aquí tiene toda la información referida a aquellos que se encuentran en la ciudad — dijo Kallus para entregarle otra tableta con los perfiles de lo que parecían ser principalmente jóvenes de preparatoria.

Issei empezó a revisar algunos de los perfiles viendo nombres como: "Souna Shitori (Sona Sitri), Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Kiba Yuuto, Tsubaki Shinra, Koneko Toujou… ", aunque todos tenían una cosa en común, aparte de ser identificados como demonios, todos y cada uno de ellos asistían a la Academia Kuoh, la misma a la que Issei entraría como "estudiante de intercambio", o al menos esa sería su fachada. Luego de terminar de darle una ojeada a la información en la tableta se volvió su atención nuevamente a los oficiales.

— Pero no tiene de que preocuparse, ellos no tienen conocimiento de ninguno de nosotros ni del Imperio, y mientras no llamemos tanto la atención dudo que surja algún problema, además, en el caso de que la situación se complique no creo que sean rivales para nosotros — agrego Andor — En cuanto al lugar de su estadía, adquirimos una propiedad bajo nuestra tapadera, para ser más exactos aquella en la que se encontraba su casa — esto sorprendió al castaño — y por si tiene curiosidad, su casa fue completamente reconstruida casi exactamente a como se encontraba antes de su destrucción, obviamente con alguno que otro ligero cambio a excepción del sótano, el cual fue un agregado completamente nuevo. Órdenes directas de los emperadores — termino el peli marrón, a lo cual Issei solo sonrió al escuchar que su padres adoptivos habían mandado hacer esto.

— Bueno, entonces creo que lo mejor será que me retire, leeré sus informes y estaré en comunicación con ambos — afirmo el castaño.

— Temo que únicamente estará en comunicación con el capitán Andor — informo el rubio, a lo cual Issei levanto su ceja — Me informaron que seré transferido con el maestro Dume, lamento no poder ser de más ayuda —

— No tiene de que disculparse agente Kallus, así es el deber con el Imperio, fue un placer conocerlo — respondió el castaño.

— El placer fue mío, Mi Lord — dijo Kallus para hacer una reverencia y retirarse.

— Bueno Capitán Andor, me retiro, siga con su trabajo y manténgame informado de cualquier situación —

— ¡Si, Mi Lord! — exclamo el capitán para hacer una reverencia y proceder a sus labores.

— Nuy — hablo Issei dirigiéndose al clon.

— Mi Lord —

— Necesito que prepares un pelotón, este se quedara con nosotros en el planeta, dejare a tu criterio quienes estarán con nosotros, aunque confió en que cualquiera de los muchachos podrá con cualquier situación que se presente —

— No se preocupe, me encargare inmediatamente — con esto dicho ambos se encaminaron al interior de la base, en donde aún permanecerían un par de días antes de que fueran a la superficie del planeta, esto con el fin de terminar los preparativos y estar al tanto de todo lo que sucediera en el lugar.

* * *

 **Kuoh, Planeta Terra (Tierra), Sistema Sol**

 **2015 d.C. (12 NEI)**

Habían pasado los dos días, y al fin el castaño junto con el pelotón de clones, quienes vestían lo más "normal" posible, habían arribado al planeta, para ser más específicos, a las inmediaciones de la ciudad de Kuoh, en donde el imperio mantenía una locación segura, aquí se había construido una plataforma de aterrizaje, así como un pequeño puesto de avanzada.

Luego de descender, los clones y el castaño tomaron sus pertenencias y abordaron un par de camionetas _Suburban_ modificadas con tecnología del imperio para encaminarse hasta su destino, la residencia Hyoudou. Cuando llegaron el castaño no podía creer lo que veía, su casa estaba completamente igual a como la recordaba, incluso algunos pequeños detalles se mantenían intactos. Procedieron a descender de los vehículos, siendo Issei el primero en acercase a la reja, procedió a abrirla y poco a poco los recuerdos empezaban a llegar a su memoria, aquellos cuando era un niño, cuando su vida era más "sencilla", pero también aquel recuerdo de la ultima vez que estuvo en el lugar, poco a poco empezó a caminar hacia la puerta principal, el dolor empezaba a tensar al pobre muchacho, pero aun así prosiguió con su caminata, hasta que por fin llego a su objetivo, aquella puerta de madera, se dispuso a tomar la perilla de esta, pero se detuvo en el último instante, no podía o más bien no quería, temía que si abría la puerta volvería a encontrarse con la misma situación que vivió aquella vez. En eso, recordó las palabras de su maestro y padre, " _está bien tener miedo, simplemente, no hay que dejar que nos domine_ ".

— _Adelante compañero, tu puedes hacerlo_ — fue Ddraig, quien esta vez le daba ánimos para que entrara a su hogar.

Issei tomo la perilla y la giro, poco a poco empezó a abrir la puerta hasta que esta quedo completamente abierta, volvió a ver aquel pasillo igual a como lo recordaba, procedió a ingresar a la residencia dejando ver un rostro de melancolía y con unos ojos vidriosos.

— Mama, Papa, estoy en casa — Fueron las palabras que hicieron eco en aquel hogar después de tantos años.

* * *

Ya volví, ¿me extrañaron?, no, en el fondo se que si me extrañaron, bueno, nuevo capitulo y el inicio oficial del primer episodio, ¿Como lo sintieron? ¿Excelente, Bien, Regular, Malo, Mejor me Mato? Bueno, ya me responderán en los comentarios.

Como ya vieron han pasado 10 años desde, nuestro querido protagonista ya creció, esta entrenando para ser un caballero imperial y ahora es parte de los Skywalker's, así como ha de regresar a su mundo natal, para despejarse de sus dudas y tener un poco de paz, nah, a quien engañamos, paz es lo ultimo que va a tener el castaño.

Primero que nada, este EPISODIO, se centrara mas en el "universo DXD", como ya pudieron presentir, y si, vamos a comenzar desde lo que seria el vol. 1 de la Novela Ligera y el 1 episodio del anime, pero, por obvias razones la trama va a variar un poco, no va a ser la misma que conocemos, dado que hasta la mas mínima diferencia, nos podrá dar un resultado muy, muy, pero MUY inesperado.

Ahora vamos con los reviews:

Benito C. (muy buen nombre, en serio, eres único #humorlatino): me alegra que te haya interesado la historia. En cuanto a tu duda de "¿que hubiera pasado si Obi Wan hubiera perdido?", bueno solo puedo decir que en cierto modo me inspire en otra historia de fanfiction, aunque el autor de esta y yo nos basamos principalmente en el final del videojuego oficial de SW EpIII: La Venganza de los Sith, para ser mas exactos, toda la escena principal desde la muerte de Obi Wan, hasta la muerte de Palapatin a manos de Anakin, fue extraída del final alternativo del videojuego. Si no lo has jugado, consiguelo, te lo recomiendo. Y veo que dices que innove en algo, no se si te refieres al intro que le di a la historia o al hecho de que piensas que sera un IsseixIrina, si es por lo primero, es bueno escuchar eso, créeme que lo valoro mucho, y si es por lo segundo, lamento decepcionarte pero va a seguir el harem. ¿Por Que? lo responderé mas abajo.

Se que aun hay huecos en la historia, y puede que haya unos cuantos mas mientras va avanzando la trama, pero estos serán resueltos conforme pase el tiempo, dentro de la misma trama, o en ocasiones yo los explicare al final de los capítulos. Como por ejemplo, ¿De donde carajos saque a Ventress, si se supone esta muerta? o ¿Por que hay Jedi's en la Orden Imperial?

Para la primera pregunta es Ventress, una hermana de la noche, si trajeron a Darth Maul de regreso, que no puedan traerla a ella, ademas hay otra razón, pero eso ya sera para otra ocasión. (Y no es el hecho de que el mesto Vos tenga un amorío con ella)

Con respecto a la segunda, que hace Vos, Kanan (Dume), Ventress y Ezra en la Orden Imperial. Bueno eso también tiene una explicación pero se resolverá mediante la misma trama, en otro capitulo, aunque que serán uno capítulos de espera. (Tiene que ver con el hecho de que en la orden se use ambos lados de la fuerza y en cierta manera con la orden 66 ¿Como es esto posible? ustedes tranquilos, las respuestas llegaran). De una vez les aclaro, la MAYOR parte de lo que introduzca a la historia tiene una explicación, solo una pequeña parte serán cosas que agregue, solo porque me dio la gana, pero no serán muy relevantes para el resto de la trama.

Condeale: Gracias por estar de nuevo pendiente a este humilde intento de historia, es bueno saber que te gusto el capitulo y espero seguir haciendo una historia agradable para tu y para todos los lectores. Lo de los clones Ultra, tengo que admitir que en un principio si planeaba que fueran los Comandos Imperiales, pero, me llamo mas esta idea y es bueno saber que te haya agradado la idea. Como pudiste ver en este capitulo muchos clones que participaron en la Guerra Clon, ya están retirados, por el hecho de su crecimiento acelerado, pero, eso no significa que no vayamos a ver a un Rex, Cody, Grey, Wolffe, entre otros clones mas, que participen en el campo de batalla.

Se que me recomendaste que Issei no fuera parte de la Orden, pero hay una explicación, y esta tiene que ver con el por que Kanan, Vos, Ezra y Ventress están en la orden, así que tranquilo, todavía no me linches.

En cuanto a los inquisidores, si, aparecerán en la trama, pero llevaran un nombre y rol distintos.

Y si, como ya viste, Han es un teniente imperial, estará con Leia, estas en lo correcto, pero aun no. (Aun es ilegal para Han, son 10 años de diferencia)

TRYNDAMER95: Cuanta euforia, me alegra que te halla encantado, espero poder volver a verte por aquí.

Antifanboy: Es bueno ver que te intereso, y que puedo decir, se me vino a la cabeza esta idea y decidí compartirla con todos ustedes. En cuanto a lo de la analogía de Anakin y Jesús, créeme que va a influir en la historia, principalmente y obviamente a los miembros de la facción celestial. Comparto tu opinión que tienes sobre la fuerza, principalmente en el hecho de que el odio y el amor, y no solo estos, pueden ser armas de doble filo. El porque Anakin es mas bondadoso, o al menos yo lo "pinto" así, la única explicación que te puedo dar, su familia, obviamente es susceptible a volver a caer al lado oscuro, pero su familia es lo que le permite mantenerse en equilibrio, al menos es mi opinión y la idea que tengo.

Se que el Darth Vader que conocemos con su traje y su casco negro, no aparecerá, pero puede, aun estoy viendo eso, que Darth Vader haga presencia en uno que otro capitulo, e incluso tengo un villano que reemplazaría a Darth Vader, pero eso ya sera hasta el episodio II y III, de hecho mas bien seria para el 3er episodio. (Que no creo que llegue a lograr superar a nuestro amo y señor Darth Vader, pero si creo que sera una buena adición).

En cuanto al harem o no harem. Se que muchos dicen que HS DXD no es nada sin el harem, ¿cual es mi opinión? Por una parte estoy de acuerdo, dado que siento que el harem de Issei fue uno de los pilares de la alianza, indirectamente, pero, también no estoy de acuerdo, dado que aun si no tienes el harem, tienes una historia original en ciertos puntos. Pero el harem en esta historia va a fungir como lo que creo que es principalmente, un puente, y esta ocasión sera el puente no solo entre las facciones, también entre dos galaxias distintas, al menos siento que así quedara bien, y espero que lo tomen a bien. En cuanto a quien estará en el harem: Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Rossweisse, Irina, Ravel, Kuroka, Le Fay, Elmenhilde, Kiyome. (Estoy pensando si agrego a: Serafall, Gabriel, Yasaka, Kunou, Ophis, Penemue, Murayama y posiblemente un par de OC's por parte del universo SW; Katase, Aika y Sona, son un caso especial, pero al final no creo agregarlas) y definitivamente, absolutamente NO van a estar: Grayfia, Venelana, Valerie y nada de versiones femeninas de otros personajes masculinos.

Y pues como puedes ver Issei y los miembros de la Orden Imperial adoptaron la antigua ideología de los Je'daii (no confundir con los Jedi), pero la historia puede cambiar, tornarse para bien o para mal.

En cuanto al uso de la fuerza, tengo una sorpresa, puede que les guste o no, pero eso ya sera para otra ocasión.

Nightmare nightmare: me agrada escuchar que también te gusto la historia, como ya viste Issei esta siendo entrenado en ambos lados de la fuerza, es un miembro de la Orden Imperial, no es ni Jedi ni Sith, y en cuanto a sus sable, decidí que por el momento mejor sea morado, pero esto puede cambiar, todo dependerá del castaño (y de mi) ni ya en serio, tal vez no es lo que estabas esperando, pero espero no haberte decepcionado mucho, pero mas que nada espero que te siga agradando la historia y que sigas al pendiente de esta.

Una cosa mas, me estoy planteando el abrir una pagina de facebook para postear imágenes de ciertos personajes, atuendos, sables, naves, etc. Dado que, no se si lo han notado, pero no soy muy bueno describiendo las cosa, aunque aun así haré mi mejor esfuerzo por mejorar esto.

Como pudieron ver, esta vez me tarde mas de lo usual, y es probable que para el siguiente capitulo me tarde lo mismo o un poco menos, dado que estoy preparándome para hacer mi examen de ingreso a la universidad y también me hizo falta un poco mas de inspiración estos días.

Por el momento creo que es todo, me alegra mucho que aun mas se estén interesando y que les agrade esta historia y nos estaremos viendo la próxima, les deseo lo mejor y que la fuerza los acompañe.


End file.
